Bring me back
by goingthroughhellkeepgoing
Summary: The sequel to Baby Blue! Aaron and Jackson face more problems that challenge them and push them to the very edge. Can they get back from it all and live a happy life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews from the last Fanfic = Baby Blue. This is the sequel, which was asked for. I have end idea where I would like to run with this but as usual, I'm open to your ideas as well! So please, read and review! Enjoy.

"Aaron, make sure he gets to school on time!" Jackson warned as plucked his Van keys from the side.

"Sure." Aaron mumbled as he kept his eyes rained on the TV.

"Aaron!" Jackson sighed. He knew Aaron wasn't listening.

"What?- Yes, I will. Now go to work." Aaron breathed taking his feet off the coffee table and turning round to Jackson to show he'd really been paying him attention after all.

"Okay, thanks. See you later." Jackson said kissing Aaron goodbye before leaving for work.

"Finally!" Aaron teased with a grin as Jackson rolled eyes while he walked out the door.

"Right, Freddie!" Aaron called up the stairs, waiting for the five year old to answer him. "Freddie!"

A few seconds later he answered at the top of the stairs. "What?" He grumped, just like one of his dads.

Aaron let the five year olds grumpiness wash over him. "School. Five minutes. Hurry." He said simply waiting for Freddie to get ready.

"But-" Freddie started before Aaron tilted his head with a raised eyebrow, a 'do-as-your-told' look plastered all over his face. With an exaggerated sigh Freddie pouted and stomped off to his bedroom to get his school uniform on.

While Freddie got dressed and washed, Aaron went into the kitchen and hoped Jackson had already packed Freddie's lunch box. Jackson had taken over the role of making sure Freddie had lunch for school, his uniform was washed, and his homework was completed and everything along that level. Aaron liked to be the 'fun' parent, but really he could only just do them things for himself let alone Freddie. The one time he had packed Freddie lunch for school, he'd shoved two packets of crisps and a handful of marshmallows into his transformer lunch box. Jackson had always made sure he prepared meals after hearing what Aaron had done. The both of them would be lost without Jackson.

Just as he was placing Freddie's lunchbox in his school bag, he came bounding down the stairs and hurtling into the kitchen attempting to rugby tackle Aaron's legs.

"Woah!" Aaron cried out as the dark blonde haired boy continued to push against his legs, nearly toppling him off balance.

Freddie emitted a high pitched squeal as Aaron leaned forward, hugging Freddie's legs and tilting him upside down. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Oh no, I've lost Freddie." Aaron exclaimed playing ignorance.

"I'm here!- put me down!" Freddie cried out giggling.

"No, sorry what was that? I think I herd something." Aaron continued to tease, looking round the kitchen.

"It's me! Daddy, put me down. Please!" Freddie squealed.

"Oh. There you are." Aaron sighed, with a huge grin on his face at the sight of his son laughing as he placed him the right way up, his face bright red. "Come on, get your shoes on. Otherwise we'll be late and your dad will kill me." Aaron told Freddie seriously, noticing the time.

Aaron shrugged on his jacket, swiped his keys off the side and switched the radio off as he left the kitchen before going upstairs. Many times they had come home to find Freddie had left his light or TV on all day after having asked him if he'd switched them off before school, getting an answer of "yes I have". They didn't want a huge electrical bill or even worse a fire start in their home while they were away, it would be awful. Just as Aaron had suspected, Freddie's TV was blaring in the corner of his blue bedroom, some cartoon dog chatting away.

Aaron sighed to himself as he switched it off and quickly corrected Freddie's duvet. Freddie took after him when it came to making his bed. He never bothered before. They'd tried to teach Freddie to make his own bed but it was like water off a ducks back.

"Right come on you, in the car." Aaron said as he took the stairs to at time and scooped Freddie up, carrying him outside.

Freddie had definitely inherited Jackson's confidence and humour. They'd never received any bad reports from teachers since he had started a year ago and they'd never herd him winge about going either. He loved it. They'd received glowing reports, always praising them that he was a lovely child who got on with everyone and was always polite, it was all Jackson's doing.

Aaron parked the car on the side of the road just a short distance from the school and they both got out. Freddie was babbling on and on about this new toy he wanted to get as they walked towards the gates, joining other parents and their children as they went to school. Aaron never really paid attention to other parents at the school. Jackson was the sociable one out of them both. But he couldn't over help but over hear one of the parents.

"It's not right." He herd one of them say as he walked close to them.

"I don't know." The other said, not wanting to speak bad.

"Oh just admit it. You're all thinking the same. Poor child, think how humiliated he feels." The first one said. "He needs a mum." The last line had Aaron knowing exactly what he was talking about him. Them. Him. Jackson.

"But they're happy." The reasonable voice said. "My little Jessie is friends with him, they dropped him off round mine the other week. They're pretty normal."

"Normal!" The other protested. "How is . . . _that_ normal?"

Aaron tried to tune the conversation out and focus solely on the toy Freddie was talking about. He didn't want to listen. Yes, some people had protested against Jackson and himself having a son, saying all sorts of things over the years. But those people were rare, most accepted there situation. Aaron had lost his cool many times when people had raised their hurtful views when Freddie was younger. He was going to let himself lose his temper this time. Not in front of Freddie, he wouldn't.

"Freddie, Lauren's over there, why don't you go say hi a minute." Aaron asked his son, pointing over to a small dark haired girl, standing by the gates with her mum and two other children. "I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay." Aaron watched as Freddie ran over to them before turning round to the two people who had been discussing him.

One of them was Gwen, a friend of Jacksons-of theirs. They had been invited round hers the other week, her daughter Jessie was good friends with Freddie and it was her birthday party. She'd never really shown any discomfort towards them. The other was a man who he had never seen before. Even though he didn't socialise with the other parents often, it didn't mean he didn't know who everyone was. He must have a child just starting at the school. He looked a lot older than Aaron. But then again, most parents at the school were older then him. He'd only had Freddie had eighteen, making him the youngest.

"Morning' Gwen." Aaron greeted, acknowledging her.

"Morning Aaron." She smiled, shifting a nervous glance to her new friend. "This is Wesley, my cousin. He's just moved here. His son is just joining this school today."

"Ah right. Hi." Aaron said, nodding his head towards the older man.

Even though the man held a disgusted face he returned the greeting.

"Couldn't help but over hear." Aaron started not lifting his gaze from Wesley.

"Didn't mean anything by it-." Gwen hastened, shooting Wesley a look.

"No I did. I have my opinions and a right to voice them." Wesley interrupted.

Aaron smirked, looking the guy up and down. "Just watch where you voice them. I don't want my son listening to the crap that you talk." Aaron growled.

"Can't be any worse then having two gay parents, where's his mum?" Wesley snapped.

Aaron laughed mockingly. "He's loved and that's all that matters." Aaron gritted his teeth, walking away. He wasn't going to lose his temper. He wouldn't. He wasn't going to let the words get to him. He'd managed to not let the words affect him before. He sure as hell could do the same now.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was late for work.

He was late for everything since having a child. His lateness didn't please his boss, Cain.

"What time do you call this?" He called out to him as he climbed out of his car.

"Sorry, I know." Aaron sighed walking up the forecourt. "Had to drop Freddie off, then this parent thought he'd have a go."

"Oh eh?" Cain pushed for more information raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. 's nothing." Aaron shrugged off. He wanted to put it behind him and get on with fixing cars.

"Mm. If you say so." Cain finalized, returning back to the desk in the office. Aaron took his overalls off the hook and pulled them on, before asking Cain which car's needed what fixed.

At quarter to three Aaron took his lunch break, like he did everyday, so he could pick up Freddie from school and take him to either of his grandma's. He wasted no time hanging round the school talking to any of the parents. He picked Freddie up and quickly took him over to Chas's.

"You're a bit early." Chas commented as Freddie rushed passed her.

"Am I?" Aaron answered before calling over to Freddie. "Go wash your hands and get changed."

"Yeah, you are." Chas shrugged. "Lunch? Or are you going over to the Cafe?"

"I'll get something at the Cafe, supposed to get Cain a coffee on the way back anyway." Aaron told her, not making a sign to stop for a chat. "See you later."

"Jackson picking him up?" Chas asked, nodding her head towards he little grandson.

"Yeah, I've gotta work late tonight." Aaron explained.

"Alright, bye love." She said.

"Bye. BYE Freddie!" Aaron called out to him. Freddie merely acknowledged his 'bye', too consumed in the latest toy Chas had brought him.

"You spoil him." Aaron sighed rolling his eyes.

"I know." Chas smirked closing the door behind Aaron.

Jackson had cooked dinner that night and they were both cuddled up on the sofa watching a rented DVD after having put Freddie to bed. Jackson had been kept busy all day, after one of his workers had called in sick he was left to cover him as well as himself, doing double time. He was glad to have gotten home and relax.

"That was crap." Aaron stated stretching as the credits began to roll.

"No it wasn't." Jackson protested. He'd rather enjoyed the film.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "You would think that."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Nothing." Aaron teased already getting up. It was late and he was tired. "Bed?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm beat." Jackson agreed, already going round and turning everything off.

Both men were tired after the hard day's work they'd done and just wanted to go to sleep in a nice comfy bed upstairs. They undressed in silence and slipped into their bed. Jackson snaked his arm around Aaron's waist like he usually did every night and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, as they closed their eyes for a peaceful night's sleep.

At first he couldn't quite work out what had awoken him. He'd been in a deep sleep and was a bit annoyed to be woken. They were long past the sleepless nights, Freddie no longer cried during the night.

"DAD!" Freddie's terrified scream echoed through the house. "DADDY!"

Shit. Was the first thought that raced through Aaron's head.

He quickly flicked on the lamp beside the bed and saw smoke sneaking through the gap under their closed bedroom door, filling the room and making it hard to breathe.

"Jackson!" Aaron panicked, shaking his boyfriend. "Jackson! Wake up."

It was no good Jackson was out for the count.

Aaron sprung out of bed and threw the bedroom door open. Hit by a wave of heat and smoke he recoiled back before launching himself across the hall, towards the source of the smoke. Freddie's room.

"Freddie? Where are you?" Aaron called out. He couldn't see through the smoke that had taken over the air. He didn't have time to hunt for Freddie. He needed to get him and Jackson out of the house _soon. _

"I'm here." He herd Freddie cough out. Squinting his eyes, he could see Freddie stood by his wardrobe, trying to keep away from the burning oranges flames that licked the walls and threatened to get greater.

"Okay, I'm coming." Aaron assured him. He pulled the blanket off the end of Freddie's bed and flung it around the small five year old dressed in his transformer pajamas. "You okay?" Aaron asked him as he scooped him up and clutched him to his chest. He couldn't bare to think of losing him.

He felt the terrified five year old nod his head as he dodged passed the flames, careful not get touched. It was becoming harder to see through the thick smoke now and even more difficult to breathe. All he could think about was getting everyone out of the house safely.

He couldn't find the stairs. They'd been living in this house for four years now, since moving out of smithy cottage. Why could he not find the stairs now? His mind was a mess. He couldn't cope under the intense pressure. Where were the stairs? He searched through the thick smoke, clutching Freddie to his body as he carried him making sure he kept breathing against his bare shoulder and not the harsh smoke.

He found them eventually and began taking the two at a time. Desperate to get Freddie outside and safe, so he could go back for Jackson. Jackson, why hadn't he woken up yet? _What if he dies?_ He thought, _no don't even dare think about that._

Aaron scrambled for the keys in the lock, and flung the door open, running outside all the time assuring Freddie everything was okay, if not for Freddie, for himself.

"Help!" He cried out, searching the village for anybody walking around late at night. "Somebody, please. HELP!" He shouted out at the top of his lungs, that burned from the smoke. Thinking on his feet he ran towards his uncles house, banging on the door.

Agonizing seconds ticked by as he waited on the door step, waiting for someone to open the door. He couldn't leave Freddie outside on his own at this time of the night. But he needed to get to Jackson. He was still upstairs, in bed. He needed to help him, get him out.

"Okay Freddie. You're a brave boy aren't you?" Aaron told him, lowering him to his feet. His eyes still shining with fright, Freddie nodded his head, as Aaron crouched down beside him. "Can you stay here for me? Keep knocking on the door until Uncle Cain or Charity or Debbie answer. Can you do that for me?"

Again Freddie nodded his head. He was still scared.

"I'll be back soon okay. Love you." Aaron promised him before running back into the direction of their burning house.

He'd left the front door open, so he just ran straight in. The heat and smoke seemed even more intense than before, if it were possible. As he ran upstairs, he cast his forearm over his mouth hoping it would help somewhat. The fire was raging now, licking the door frames of Freddie's bedroom, threatening to spread even further to Jackson and his bedroom.

"Jackson!" Aaron called out, blinking his eyes as they began to sting. "JACKSON!"

He was still in the bedroom, still asleep in the bed. How could he sleep through all this? Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Aaron tugged Jackson out of the bed and struggled to place him over his shoulder. He was growing increasingly annoyed with himself. He didn't have time to waste away trying to get Jackson in his arms. He needed to get them both out quick, the whole place would be ablaze soon.

"C'mon Jackson." Aaron huffed under his breath, hitching Jackson more securely over his shoulder.

Finally satisfied he was going to drop his heavy weight of a boyfriend, he began to venture towards the flames. It was the only way out, unless he wanted to break them both by jumping out the window. He'd been so focused on getting Jackson out he hadn't herd the shouting from outside.

Freddie must have been able to wake Cain up, as he could hear him calling for him. His voice was laced with fear and worry. Relief washed through him temporarily, Freddie was okay. He was with his family.

"Aaron?" He heard Cain's voice call. "Get out!"

Aaron didn't have any trouble finding the stairs this time, although he slipped on the fourth step from the bottom, knocking himself off balance. He couldn't worry about that now, he needed to make sure Jackson was okay. He still hadn't woken.

He burst outside and carefully placed Jackson on the lawn, a few safe meters from the burning house. He gulped down the fresh air greedily, coughing and spluttering. He couldn't see Freddie anywhere.

"Don't worry. Charity's got him in the house." Cain told him, patting him on the back. "You silly sod!" He scolded.

Aaron glared at him. The coughing subsiding he turned his attention to Jackson.

"What's wrong with him?" Cain asked Aaron.

"I don't know!" Aaron snapped, he was panicking. The adrenaline that had once been with him when he was in the house was long since gone.

"I've already called the fire brigade and an ambulance. They'll be here soon." Cain assured him, rubbing his back as they both crouched on the floor beside Jackson.

He didn't know what to do! Why had this happened? They'd been laying bed, sleeping and then the whole house was alight. Smoke filled their lungs as the fire licked the walls and threatened to burn them. Jackson wasn't okay. Why wasn't he okay? The fire hadn't touched him, none of them. Freddie was okay, he was okay, why wasn't Jackson? Aaron was growing frustrated and increasingly more worried as he waited for an ambulance. It was as if he just switched into auto pilot, he wasn't aware of what was going on. He just sat on the lawn by his side, watching on as Cain checked him over, his air ways and pulse. The house still burned behind them, all their memories, and possessions. Their home no longer standing.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron coughed and coughed again. Pain seared through his skull under the intense light of the bright fluorescent lights that intruded on his vision as he removed his head from his hands.

He'd been sitting on the same plastic chair for two hours now waiting, waiting for news about Jackson. He hadn't moved from the spot, his leg would jiggle up and down, he'd rub his hands over his shaven head, cough or rub his eyes. But he wouldn't move from the spot, incase the doctors or nurses did come to him with information and he wasn't there.

"Aaron love, why don't you get something to drink at least?" Chas asked her son, as she stood opposite him, leaning against the wall. She'd been called by Cain, as soon as Aaron had gone with Jackson in the ambulance to the hospital. She'd been over at Zac and Lisa's at the time of the fire, so she wouldn't have known if it wasn't for her brother.

Aaron cleared his throat. "No, I'm fine."

"Aaron, you wouldn't let the doctor check you over." Chas stated pushing herself off the wall. "Drink will you?"

"I said I'm fine." Aaron snapped glaring at his mother.

"Whatever." Chas shot back before calming herself, remembering the situation Aaron was in. "Hazel, did Paddy say how long he was going to be?" Chas asked.

"As quick as he could. Wants to make sure Freddie's settled at Smithy with Rhona and James, before coming back." Hazel answered Chas, as she sat beside Aaron, just as worried. Over the years, Paddy had taken quite a natural role as Granddad to Freddie.

"How long they gonna be?" Aaron huffed, rubbing his hands over his head again.

"The nurse earlier, said half an hour." Hazel commented, rearranging her handbag on her lap.

"Yeah an hour ago!" Aaron spat, the worry still holding a tight grip over him. Aaron jumped to his feet for the first time in a while and took a few paces. "Argh, I feel sick." Aaron mumbled under his breath.

"Come here love." Chas soothed, slipping an arm around his shoulders. "Just take it easy on yourself, yeah? You're no use to Jackson or Freddie if you've got yourself into a state."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Aaron sighed squinting his eyes, the lights still making his headache worse.

"Go sit down, I'll get us some drinks and see if can find you something for that headache." Chas ordered him directing him back to his seat next to hazel in the waiting room.

A few minutes Chas had been gone, Aaron started to pace the waiting room. He couldn't wait anymore, just as well as doctor appeared eventually with some news. Aaron had nearly pounced on him as soon as the doctor entered the room.

"How is he? He's okay right? He will be okay?" Aaron rushed unable to keep his concerns in his head anymore.

"I'm Doctor Adams. I've been treating Jackson Walsh. I take it you're his relatives." Doctor Adam told them.

Hazel nodded. "I'm his mother. This is his boyfriend/partner." Directing her hand towards Aaron who was scrunching his fists into balls inside the long sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing. Aaron had gone to bed in just a pair of sweatpants and nothing more. He'd been supplied with a hoodie, while he sat in the ambulance on the way to the hospital with Jackson, to cover his bare chest.

"Jackson's doing as well as suspected. He inhaled a lot of smoke." Doctor Adams explained to them. "It was touch and go when he first arrived, we nearly lost him once." Hazel took a sharp intake of breath at the thought of her son dying. "He also suffered a seizure a couple of times."

"What he's okay right?" Aaron asked again.

"At the moment, like I said, he's doing as well as suspected. Right now we've had to place him into a comatose state to help him recover." Doctor Adams told them.

"When can we see him?" Hazel chipped in.

"I'll send a nurse when you can." Doctor Adams answered before leaving the room, just as Chas reentered with a cardboard cup holder in hand, containing three paper takeaway cups from the hospital café down the hall and in the other a small paper bag.

"What's he said?" Chas asked them, nodding her head in the direction of the door where Doctor Adam's had just left through.

"Jackson's doing well. They've put him a coma though." Hazel repeated, looking even less optimistic to before the doctor entered.

"Ah well that's good then. He'll pull through." Chas assured them, placing the cardboard cup holder on the coffee table.

"They nearly lost him once." Aaron snapped at her, fuming that she was even optimistic about it all.

"Sorry love. . . I didn't mean it like that-" Chas rushed handing Hazel her coffee.

"Just don't." Aaron warned.

"Here, I got you some pain killers at the pharmacy." Chas threw the paper bag at him before turning to Hazel, making conversation to take her mind off of things. "It's like a little shopping centre down there. Cafes, gift shops, pharmacy, convenience store."

They'd already been allowed to sit in with Jackson for an hour by the time Paddy returned to the hospital. The nurse had warned them about all the tubes and wires, to not be alarmed. He wasn't. He'd been in the same situation as Jackson not so many years ago but in different circumstances. He'd actually tried to take his life by inhaling car fumes. However Jackson had been a victim of the vicious smoke. If he'd managed to fight for his life back then, Jackson could now. He had everything going for him, family, friends, everything.

"He wouldn't settle." Paddy told them as they sat outside in the corridor after having been told visiting hours were over while Aaron said goodnight to his lover. "He knows something horrible is going on."

"Poor lad." Chas mused. "Aaron will pick him up from yours tomorrow morning. Just as soon as he get's some rest."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Paddy stumbled. "No rush. Freddie's fine at ours. It's just he's a bit unsettled that's all."

"What's that?" Aaron asked as he joined them in the corridor. The events of the night still evident on him, tired eyes, and exhausted, black soot smeared over him.

"Nothing." Chas quickly answered him. "Come on. Home."

"No I wanna stay." Aaron told her. "I just came to tell you."

"The nurses won't allow you to do that." Hazel exclaimed at the boy's idea. "Beside's you need to go home, wash, sleep, eat, rest."

"Nah, I'm fine. I wanna stay." Aaron continued to protest. "I'm not leaving him."

"Aaron, you will be no help to anyone if you run yourself into the ground." Hazel told him sternly, guiding him further away from Jackson's door. "He'll still be here tomorrow, don't you worry!"

"But-" Aaron began.

"No buts. Go." Hazel said giving him a shove.


	4. Chapter 4

Paddy drove them back to Chas's, the car journey silent and uncomfortable. Aaron couldn't stop thinking about Jackson, about the fire, about Freddie. It was all too much for him. He couldn't lose Jackson. Without Jackson he would not cope. He was his rock. He'd never really gotten that saying before, but now he did. It had hit him hard.

"Sugar? Milk?" Chas asked Paddy, spooning heaps of sugar into Aaron's cup of tea.

"Milk, yes." Paddy stumbled, snapping out of his train of thought. Chas was busy making tea and coffee while Paddy sat with her in the kitchen as Aaron took a shower. As soon as they got inside, Chas guided Aaron to the bathroom and told him to shower, as she made them all a cup of tea and him something to eat. She'd nicked some of Katie's boyfriends clothes and left them just outside the bathroom door, ready for when Aaron finished. All of his own clothes were merely ash now and burnt remains.

"What we gonna do Paddy?" Chas wondered handing him his tea.

"I don't know Chas." Paddy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Just be there for him."

"Poor Freddie and Aaron." Chas stated. "If Jackson does pull through this, it's still not over. Their house, their home! It's ash now. They have nothing."

"Chas!" Paddy cried out, hushing her. "Careful."

"He can't here. He's in the shower." Chas hissed, preoccupying herself with making Aaron something to eat for when he returned from the shower.

Twenty minutes later he was still in the shower. Under the steady down pour of the water he found it easy to let his thoughts run away with him. He couldn't bare to lose him. Just the thought made his stomach plummet and his heart clench. He was rudely roused from his thoughts when Chas began banging on the bathroom door.

"Aaron!" Chas called through the door, worry laced her distinctive tones. "Aaron love! I've made you something to eat."

Aaron cleared his throat and wiped the water out of his eyes. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay love. I've left some clothes out here for you." Chas told him before leaving him alone.

He quickly lathered up shampoo in his hair and rinsed out the bubbles before turning the jet off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel round his waist before opening the bathroom door. He took the pile of clothes back into the bathroom were he got dressed into them. Katie's boyfriend had a completely different taste to what he did. Chas had found him a pair of dark jeans and a dark fitted polo shirt. He assumed it was designer by the funny embroidered logo on the left of his chest. He didn't care, he wanted to eat whatever his mother had created, have a quick nap and then run off to the hospital again.

Paddy and Chas had watched him while he sat at the kitchen table, eating whatever Chas had made him. He wasn't paying attention. He was on auto-pilot, doing whatever pleased them so he could get back to Jackson quicker.

"Finished?" Chas asked as soon as Aaron polished off the bacon sandwich she had made.

Aaron nodded just before Chas took the plate and ditched it in the sink.

"I should be getting back now." Paddy excused himself, standing from his seat at the table. "We'll make sure Freddie's well looked after so don't you worry and I'll bring over some of your things you left at Smithy in the morning."

"Thanks Paddy." Aaron thanked him, forcing a smile of gratitude.

"Just you take it easy." Paddy told him. "He'll pull through."

"I'll see you out." Chas said, making her way into the hallway after Paddy.

By the time Chas returned from seeing Paddy off, Aaron was fast asleep on the sofa. He looked so innocent and untroubled lying peacefully on the purple sofa. She pulled a throw from out of one of cupboards and draped it over her son, careful not to wake him. He was going to sleep as much as he could, if she had her way. She hated seeing him so worried. He didn't deserve any of this. Aaron had already been through too much in his young life, at twenty three, he'd experienced far too much. She was hoping and praying he wouldn't experience being a single parent at twenty three and mourn for his lover.

He couldn't remember where he was when he first woke. Still tired and sleepy he stretched his arms above his head as he listened. Chas and Katie were in the next room, chatting while the radio played in the background. Opening his eyes he was assaulted by the bright sunlight streaming in through a gap in the living room curtains. He flung the throw he found laying over him to the side and stood up, wondering into the room he could Chas and Katie talking.

"Morning love." Chas smiled at him, placing her cup of tea on the side. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm alright." Aaron mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He caught Katie looking at him sympathetically.

"You sure? Paddy dropped some of your clothes off. Not sure if they'll still fit you, they're years old." Chas commented to gesturing to the pile of clothes folded on the kitchen table. "I'll make you a cup of tea, anyway."

She had started fussing. Aaron didn't say anything as he took the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to return a few minutes later. The clothes did still fit him. He'd not worn trackies and a hoodie since he was a teenager, but he could still pull them off. He bumped into Katie's boyfriend, Sean, in the hallway.

"You alright?" Sean asked having been informed by Katie and Chas and half the village about the fire.

"Great." Aaron answered him sarcastically.

"Sorry, stupid question." Sean mumbled.

Aaron raised his eyebrows, in a yeah-I-Know manner before stalking back into the kitchen.

"Mum, can I borrow some money?" Aaron asked embarrassed he needed to ask. All his debit cards and change had been destroyed in the fire last night, along with all their other belongings.

"Yeah sure, how much?" Chas asked him, already rummaging in her handbag for her purse.

"Enough for a bus fare to Hotton general." Aaron told her, hands in his pockets.

"Aaron, we can take you in a bit." Katie told him. "Sean won't mind driving you and Chas there, will you Sean?"

Sean who had just entered the kitchen nodded his head. "No, course not. Was about to offer, myself actually."

"Let me just got get sorted and we can go." Chas told them, rushing out of the room. She didn't want to hold Aaron up seeing Jackson. She wouldn't do that to her son. She knew how much he was hurting being away from him while he was lying in the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh, my god. I am sooooo sorry guys. I haven't update in such a loonng time. But everything's been so chaotic here. I've had exams to study for, coursework deadlines and projects to finish as well extra classes here there and every where. Deary me, I must get back into habit of updating regularly. I promise.  
Did anybody watch Fridays emmerdale episode? Oh my! It was sooo cute  
Anyway, here it is the next update. Hope you enjoy and worth the wait! Please review, much appreciated.

When they arrived at the hospital they were told straight away there was no change in Jackson's condition. They were relieved he'd made it through the night but they had no intentions in removing him from his comatose state anytime soon. It eased Aaron a little, that Jackson was still breathing. He'd been so scared that he wouldn't be there, that he would miss Jackson's final moments, god forbid.

Again only two people were allowed in at time. Hazel had already gotten to the hospital before they had a few hours earlier. Anxious about her son's condition she hadn't left his side since the early hours of sunlight. Aaron had been the one to join her, taking a seat by Jackson's side his eyes never leaving him, while Chas wondered around in the family room reading magazines and texting on her phone. Sean and Katie had gone back to the village, telling them to text them if they wanted a lift home before they went. There wasn't much they could do, so they felt best to leave them, instead of crowding round.

"I'm going to go get a coffee, want anything Aaron?" Hazel asked her son's boyfriend who seemed a million miles away.

Aaron nodded his head not removing his fixed gaze from Jackson, as he answered her.

While Hazel had been gone for a while, most probably hunting down a coffee machine, Aaron found his voice. He just couldn't seem to keep whatever thoughts he had running through his head to himself, which was unusual for him. He never was able to keep things from Jackson for long but even then Jackson had to squeeze it out of him. Jackson just lying unconscious in the hospital bed made it some how easier for him to speak.

"Why? . . ." Aaron asked simply, returning to silence for a moment hesitating before he spoke again. "Don't you _dare_ leave me." Aaron warned his voice catching. "Don't you _dare._ I can't . . ."

He didn't expect a reply, the constant beeping of the monitoring machines and the hush of the ventilator assured him enough.

"Just don't." Aaron said, quickly wiping away the few tears that had spilled from his eyes before Hazel returned with drinks, abruptly stopping his speech to Jackson.

She'd herd him as he reached the door. As Hazel had passed the window to the room in the corridor, she'd caught Aaron talking in the corner of her eye. He'd been so quiet, quieter than usual, when he'd arrived in the morning she'd been growing concerned. Curiosity had gotten the better of her as she stopped by the door and tried to listen to what he was saying. It had brought a lump to her throat. She'd just realized how much Jackson meant to the younger man. She hated to think what would happen if they were to lose him. Would they lose them both?

"I've got you a very strong, very large coffee." Hazel told him as she burst into the room. Trying to act as though she hadn't herd him speaking to Jackson as she handed him a large takeaway cup of coffee, wafting an extremely strong smell of coffee up his nostrils. "And. . ." She rummaged into her handbag and pulled out a sandwich in a plastic casing. "Thought you could do with something to eat as well."

"Thanks." Aaron said swallowing a large mouthful of coffee before taking the sandwich. He was going to need as much coffee as he could stomach, if he wanted to watch over Jackson.

"How's Freddie?" Hazel asked Aaron, she hadn't seen him since the previous night at the hospital and that was only for a few minutes. Ashamed to admit, but she was too caught up fretting over Jackson.

Aaron swallowed another mouthful of coffee before answering. "He's . . . He's okay."

"Have you seen him this morning?" Hazel asked innocently.

"Er.. . Not this morning." Aaron answered sheepishly. He knew Jackson would be angry with him because he wasn't with him right now. But he knew Freddie was okay and in safe hands. Aaron thought Jackson needed him more. He needed Jackson.

"Paddy bringing him here then?" Hazel continued.

"I don't know." Aaron answered, rubbing his temples. "I think he said something earlier. . . I don't know."

"Poor little mite, doesn't know what's going on." Hazel mumbled to herself before they both lapsed into silence.

Hazel often disappeared in and out of the room, restless. Unlike Aaron, who sat like a statue watching Jackson intently, waiting for any sign or flicker that Jackson would be rejoining them, soon. Real soon he hoped. He wouldn't let himself nod off to sleep, no matter how much his eyes protested. He just drank more and more coffee, hoping the caffeine would do the trick. It didn't.

His eyes flung open and his head snapped up when he felt someone jump on top of him, squealing.

"Daddy!" Freddie cried out, smiling in his face.

"Hey kid." Aaron grumbled, picking Freddie up, placing him on his feet and straightening up. Sleeping in the chair hadn't done him much good he realized as he stretched his aching muscles.

"Sorry Aaron, he wanted to come see you." Paddy apologized, lifting Freddie up and then placing him in a chair.

"S'okay." Aaron mumbled, still asleep. "You Okay? Being good for Granddad?" He asked Freddie, forcing a smile on to his face.

Freddie nodded his head. "What's up with Dad?"

"Er. . ." Aaron stumbled, looking at Paddy for help. How could he explain this one to a five year old? He didn't understand himself.

"Freddie, I explained earlier. Don't you remember?" Paddy told him kindly. "Remember, I told you daddy's just a bit poorly at the moment."

Freddie nodded his head and looked at Jackson lying in bed.

"When's he coming home?" Freddie asked them both.

"I don't know Freddie." Aaron sighed.

"Soon." Paddy chirped. "Come on, why don't we go get something for Dinner?" Paddy asked them both.

"No I'm fine Paddy. Really" Aaron added. "Can you take Freddie for me though please?"

"Aaron-." Paddy started.

"Paddy, don't!" Aaron snapped, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Alright." Paddy muttered. He knew when to push the younger man and now wasn't the time. "I'll bring you something back. C'mon Freddie."

Freddie flung himself at Aaron again, locking his arms around his neck as he hugged him tightly. Aaron returned the hug shortly, before gesturing his head to the door. "Go on, Granddad's waiting."

With a slight huff and pout of the lips, Freddie followed Paddy to the café.

The next three days seemed to drag by. No matter what anybody said or tried to force him to do, Aaron would not leave him. He wouldn't. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. The constant worry of Jackson was taking a toll on him. He was on diet of strong coffee and anything that he could snack on if anybody gave him anything. He wasn't going to leave Jackson's room just eat. He wasn't going to do so something, he thought to be, so selfish, incase he missed something. He'd lost weight. If possible, in the past four days since the fire, while he was declining in health, Jackson was making steady progress finally.

"Look Jackson's doing better now. You heard what the doctors said. Why don't you go home and get some rest, eat a descent meal." Hazel told Aaron as she eyed him from the other doorway. She'd just arrived at the hospital and caught Aaron in a zombie like state at Jackson's bedside for fifth morning.

"Nah, I'm okay." Aaron grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up straighter.

"Aaron. You _need_ to go home for more then twenty minutes." Hazel said firmly. "Remember Freddie? Your Son?" She'd hit a nerve then. Aaron knew he should be focusing more on Freddie instead of being with Jackson. But he was torn between the two. He made sure Paddy brought him to the hospital every day after school before taking him home for tea. It wasn't as if he wasn't seeing his son everyday.

"Yes!" Aaron snapped, glaring at Hazel.

"Well then, start showing it. Jackson will be furious when he wakes up and realizes you've not spent two minutes with that boy!" Hazel scorned. It was the only way to get through to Aaron right now. "So go home. Spend some time with him. If you're quick you can take him to school."

"He's-." Aaron began to argue. He wasn't leaving Jackson.

"No Aaron. Go. Now." Hazel was now tipping him out of his chair. "I'll call you if there's any change. I promise."

Aaron took her promise. There was no arguing with a woman like Hazel. He was going home whether he liked it or not. He just hoped Hazel would stick to that promise.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ahh! Such an awesome week of emmerdale when it comes to Aarson Can't wait for this week.  
I'm still trying to get back into habit of updating every few days. Also, I've had another idea for a story or one shot. So I might be focusing on that and trying to get that on here as soon as I can before I forget about it Please review! Enjoy!

Aaron had taken the bus back to Emmerdale, unable to keep his eyes open any longer he'd fallen asleep almost missing his stop if it wasn't for Eric Pollard honking his horn at the slow bus when it ground to a halt at the top of the village. He thanked the bus driver and hopped off the bus into the fresh morning air.

Since the fire at Dale Head, Aaron had been fluttering from Smithy Cottage to the hospital. Chas wanted Aaron to stay with her and Katie at Mill Cottage but the place wasn't big enough for him and Freddie, especially with Sean staying over occasionally. Besides Paddy hadn't touched his room since the three of them had moved out a few years ago. He'd told them Smithy would always be home for them.

He didn't bother to knock before he entered Smithy cottage, he strolled through the red door and into the kitchen, calling out for anybody as he did.

"In here, Aaron." He heard Paddy call back from the living room. Following Paddy's voice he found Paddy tugging Freddie's coat on to his shoulders and correcting his shirt collar while James sat on the sofa watching cartoons. "Alright?" Paddy asked looking up to Aaron from his kneeling before Freddie who beamed a huge smile at Aaron called out "Hello!"

Aaron nodded his head, smiling at Freddie. "I can take them to school if you want." Aaron told him, remembering what Hazel told him to do. She was right. He was growing more distant from Freddie, spending less and less time as he began to be consumed back worry for Jackson. He'd promised himself and Freddie that he wouldn't miss any moment in Freddie's life, especially when he recovered from PND.

"You sure? You look a bit tired." Paddy reasoned. He didn't want to stop Aaron from caring for his son. But he didn't want to put them in any danger. Aaron's mind was else where and that plus exhaustion wasn't a good mix to have while behind the wheel of a car. "Why don't you get some rest and pick them up this afternoon?" He offered hoping Aaron would take it.

Too tired to even argue, Aaron nodded his head.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Paddy told him, herding the boys outside. "Pearl and Rhona are in the surgery if you want them."

"BYE!" Freddie yelled behind as he ran down the front lawn.

"Bye." Aaron half heartedly called back, exhaustion kicking in.

"Go sleep." Paddy said to him before leaving him on his own.

Aaron trudged up the stairs to their old bedroom. It hadn't changed at all that much. They'd taken most of their belongings with them when they moved out, so the room was a little empty. The walls and curtains were still blue, odd posters were scattered in random places on the walls, the double bed still remained un made, a few old clothes hung in the wardrobe or screwed up in the drawers and unwanted junk lingered under the bed.

Aaron hadn't really spent much time in their bedroom at all. He'd rushed in and out, quickly grabbing clean sets of clothes and dashing out again, never stopping for a moment to take anything in. But this time, he walked round the room, taking note of what little possessions he now owned. He stopped when he found one of Jackson's tops hanging out of an opened draw, he took it and brought it up to his face. It still smelt of Jackson. It was faint, but he could still smell him if he concentrated hard enough.

Without realizing he took Jackson's top with him to bed, snuggling up under the duvet he breathed in his scent, closing his eyes and thinking about him. It was as if he lying in bed next to him again. He was quickly lulled in to a deep much needed slumber. Which was soon short lived.

"Aaron!"

He jumped awake. Startled, uncertain of where he was and what was happening.

"Aaron, Hazel's just called." Paddy told him. _Why was she calling?_ Aaron prayed it was good news. "I didn't want to wake you but I knew you would kill me if I didn't-."

"-Paddy just spit it out!" Aaron snapped on edge.

"Jackson's waking." Paddy told him bluntly.

Aaron was out of bed like a shot. He'd not gotten undressed to go to sleep so there was no need to waste time getting dressed. He was hurtling down the stairs before Paddy could stop him. Jackson's top still clutched in his hands.

"Aaron, hold on a minute." Paddy called out to him down the stairs.

Aaron stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to Paddy.

"Hazel also told me to tell you not to rush to the hospital. She doesn't want Jackson getting worried." Paddy explained to him.

"What? What do you mean?" Aaron asked puzzled.

"You haven't seen the state your in lately have you?" Paddy said to him kindly. "You look exhausted, you've lost weight. You look like a zombie."

"Thanks." Aaron gritted.

"No. Aaron, I meant- I didn't mean it like that. Just sort yourself out before you go." Paddy told him hoping he would take his advice into account.

"I'm alright, okay, Fine." Aaron mumbled as he grabbed a set of car keys from the side. "I'm taking your car."

Paddy sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched Aaron make his way to the hospital in his car. There was no stopping that boy sometimes. He made note to call Hazel in a little while to make sure Aaron got there in one piece.

He raced along the country roads and through Hotton until he got to the hospital, surprised he hadn't been pulled over for speeding at the speed he was going. He'd had to pull on an emergency stop when he realized a stupid pheasant had ran into the middle of the road on his way, glad it wasn't anything else. Having parked his car, haphazardly in the first free parking space he could see, he dashed inside and ran along the corridors to Jackson's room.

Aaron was panting as he skidded to halt just in front of Hazel in the corridor, by Jackson's window. She was watching the doctors fuss round Jackson before she turned to see the source of where the squealing of rubber soles on the shiny floor had come from.

"How is he?" Aaron demanded, before Hazel could even open her mouth to say something witty or sarcastic.

"The doctors are seeing him at the moment." Hazel told him rolling her eyes as she looked at Aaron. "I told Paddy to tell you not to rush."

"Yeah he did. But I'm here now." Aaron said to her, catching his breath.

Hazel raised an eyebrow before answering. "Ran all the way here did you?"

Aaron just glared at her. "Did he say anything when he woke?"

"Asked if Freddie and you were okay straight away, I assured him both of you were alright." Hazel said a hint of sarcasm at the last few words.

They were left waiting outside for a while, Aaron pacing up down his hands on his hips as Hazel stood by the window watching, before the doctors eventually stepped out of the room and approached them.

Sensing that both of them were going to bombard them with questions, the doctor spoke as soon as she caught Hazel and Aaron's eyes.

"He's doing more than expected at the moment, which is very good news. He's going to be a bit groggy but we didn't expect him to wake up today." Doctor Dellason explained to them. "He's surprised us all. You can go in and see him, but don't get him too excited please."

"Thank you ever so much." Hazel said full of earnest before leading the way to Jackson, followed by Aaron.

Jackson was propped up by many pillows behind his back, his skin a slight paler colour than its usual and an oxygen mask obscured his face as many tubes were still attached to him. His eyes lit up as he saw his mum and Aaron burst through the door, both undecided whether to look happy he was awake of still concerned that he was still so poorly.

"About time you woke up!" Hazel exclaimed to her son, hugging him. "You've been worrying this poor boy sick!"

Aaron shot Hazel a deathly glare. "How're you feeling?" Aaron asked Jackson as he made his way closer to the bed.

"Like you look." Jackson teased, his voice slightly muffled by the plastic mask.

Aaron shrugged off the comment. "Freddie will be over the moon when I tell him you're awake."

"Where is he now? At school I hope." Jackson chirped, pulling his oxygen mask of slightly.

"Don't worry, Paddy's been taking him to school, making sure he's still got a normal routine." Hazel spoke before Aaron could get a word in edge ways.

"Why haven't you?" Jackson asked Aaron who had taken a seat in his usual place, his head resting on one of his propped up hands. It was either him or Aaron who would always take Freddie to school.

"What?" Aaron mumbled.

"Why haven't you? Please tell me you haven't been here the whole time." Jackson cried out.

"No." Aaron lied, wrinkling up his nose.

"You have." Jackson shot back.

"Haven't."

"You have." Jackson stated studying Aaron carefully. "You look like hell."

"He's been here since day one, every single minute of the day if he could have been." Hazel said making her two pence heard. "Never left your side." Hazel added thankful for his loyalty.

"Well he should have. Have you slept at all?" Jackson sighed noticing the black rings under Aaron's eyes the disheveled appearance.

"Yes-"

"-Liar!" Jackson countered.

"Uh! Well, occasionally when the caffeine wasn't doing the trick and he'd run out of match sticks." Hazel interrupted receiving yet another glare from Aaron.

"Aaron!" Jackson moaned, rolling his eyes and sighing. "You stupid sod!"

"Hey! I was worried about you alright." Aaron snapped, having enough of all the abuse from the two. "I-I thought I was going to lose you."

"Why don't I go get us all a cup of tea? Be back in a minute." Hazel cheered the excuse as she left the room, feeling as though the two needed to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ah, guys. I'm doing, I'm really doing. I'm back in my typical updating habit :P Even though I woke up so early this morning (1am) couldn't get back to sleep and stayed awake till my classes in the morning. But I carried on like a trooper and made sure I completed this update, when I got back from school. I didn't want to let you down. Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews, much appreciated so keep 'em coming.

"Mum told me what happened, earlier." Jackson told Aaron. "Well, as much as she could before the doctors told her to wait outside. Thank you."

"For what?" Aaron said puzzled.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh, before he coughed a little. "For saving Freddie and me, if it wasn't for you we'd not be here today."

Aaron just shrugged it off. "You would have done the same."

"Thank you, you saved my life." Jackson smiled. "And I'm sorry if I gave you a scare."

"You should be." Aaron blurted out. All his worry and concern for Jackson's well being was now turning into annoyance. He was fine now, well better than he had been. He just wished he'd woken up sooner. His hunger and constant need for sleep wasn't helping either. Those few hours he'd managed to get some rest hadn't done the trick.

"I really am sorry." Jackson told him. "Come here." He gestured with his hands for Aaron to come closer, shifting over slightly on the bed so Aaron could sit beside him.

Aaron got up from his seat by the bed, careful not to irritate any of the IV lines feeding into Jackson's hand he lowered himself gently on the bed beside him. Jackson pulled Aaron into a hug and placed a kiss on his forehead. "My hero."

"Shut up." Aaron grumbled, his head now resting on Jackson's chest with his eyes closed.

"What? But you are my hero, my knight in shiny armor or should I see oil ridden overalls." Jackson teased.

"Tell me again, why I rescued from that fire, risking my life?" Aaron joked back.

". . . because you love me." Jackson answered.

Both, Jackson and Aaron, were fast asleep on the hospital bed when Hazel returned with cups of tea. She didn't disturb either, as both needed all the rest they could get, so she gave the nurses outside the cups of tea she had brought for them not wanting to waste. She took her usual seat by his bed and watched them both sleep as she drunk her tea, happy that both boys were alright and that son had gotten through the worst. She'd often thought of what it would have been like if they had tragically lost Jackson and words could not comprehend what disastrous effects such an ending would have.

Jackson was the first to wake a few hours later, Aaron still sound asleep on his chest his snoring softly. The nurses had already popped in and out to check on him, "awwing" at the sight of both boys asleep in each others embrace as Hazel nodded off in the chair.

"Hey mum, why don't you go home, get some rest." Jackson suggested.

"I should most probably go let everyone know that you're okay. I was too excited to let anyone else know but Paddy." Hazel answered, picking her bag up off the floor. "Do you want me to take Aaron home?" She asked, as if Aaron was some innocent child. In some ways he was.

"Could you? He's exhausted." Jackson said peering down at Aaron who was now stirring.

"Course I could. You've put a lot of worry into that boy." Hazel told him.

"I know. . . Is it me, or has he lost weight? I can feel his bones." Jackson pondered, shifting slightly under Aaron.

"He has, been a bit of a challenge getting food down his neck." Hazel told him. "As I said, he's been like a dog not leaving your side. Neither the less, I can see why you love him."

Jackson just smiled at his mum. He _did_ love him. And knowing the he had risked his own scared life to save and his and that of their son's, he couldn't place how much love he felt for the younger man.

"Right, I'll just be letting the nurse's know we're off now and will be in tomorrow? Do you want me to come in the afternoon so I can bring Freddie?" Hazel asked, shuffling towards the door.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks. Feels like I haven't seen him in so long." Jackson sighed, before Hazel promised to bring the little boy with her tomorrow and left for the nurse's station in sight while Jackson woke Aaron.

It took a few minutes but Aaron slowly came back to the conscious, rubbing his eyes and shifting up onto his hands as he looked around like a lost child.

"Mum's now gonna take you home." Jackson told him, smiling at his lover.

"What- why?" Aaron mumbled, still in some sort of state of sleep.

"Because, you need your rest, as I said you look rough." Jackson teased, hoping Aaron would go home and sleep, spend time with Freddie. Home? Where was there home now? He had so much to ask about. He'd only been unconscious for a week, but he felt like loads had happened. Aaron seemed to look thousand times different to what he did of last, to start with. He hated to think what else had changed.

"No I don't." Aaron grumbled, already climbing off the bed. "But I'll come in tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll look forward to it." Jackson grinned, pulling Aaron back towards him, so he leant down to him. "Behave, do what my mum or Paddy tell you to do." He added before pulling Aaron in to a kiss, that started off a gentle and kind but swiftly turned into passion and hunger fueled fire.

Jackson was the first to pull away. "Go on." He breathed as they leant the foreheads together, eyes closed.

"Love you." Aaron said quietly as he left the room, in pursuit of Hazel.

It wasn't long before Aaron was back in bed. Hazel had quickly dropped him off at Smithy Cottage, where he left himself in with the new key Paddy had made cut for him since the fire. His old key was now destroyed, along with everything else he did own. He'd quietly climbed the stairs, not wanting to bump into Paddy or Rhona, to tired for conversation. He knew it was past Freddie's bedtime, so he popped his head into the boys room as he passed by it on the landing. A little tuft of sandy blonde hair could be seen poking out from the top of a duvet as it raised and fell above the gentle breathing.

"Good night little man, love you so much and so does your other dad, He'll be home soon." Aaron whispered barely audible, cautious as to not to wake either Freddie or James, before he crept into his old/new bedroom and fell asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Aaron slept in late, the first proper sleep he had had in the past week. He was glad of it, he had needed it. For The first time in a while he felt as though everything was going to be okay. He hated the fact that Jackson was still in hospital, they had yet to find out when he would be allowed him. But he was just happy Jackson was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

Freddie had already been taken to school by Rhona, along with James, again today. He was surprised that the little boy had been unfazed by the sudden change in events. For so long they had lived at Dale Head, taken him to school, picked him up, cooked him tea, put him to bed. But now, they were back at Smithy Cottage and he was lucky to see him for half an hour, let alone take him to school or put him to bed. It upset Aaron a little and no doubt it would Jackson. But it was just for a little while longer, just as they got their feet back on the ground. He promised that he would make sure he spent at least an hour with Freddie today when he came home from school.

As soon as he was washed and dressed, and after having Paddy practically shove a full cooked breakfast down his throat, he speeded off the hospital to spend more time with Jackson. Before he had left he'd texted Hazel, asking her if she wanted a lift but she'd answered with a little text saying she was working till lunch at the café and would pop over afterwards but thanks all the same. He wasn't bothered; it just meant he could get to Jackson sooner. They could spend some time together, just the two of them.

"Morning." Jackson cheered, even though he was stuck in a hospital bed without a clue as to when he was allowed home he was still his up beat self. If it were Aaron he would be miserable.

"Morning." Aaron smiled as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Jackson lips, before collapsing into the lone chair by his bed. "Doctors said anything about you coming home yet?"

"Nope." Jackson answered. "They're all over the place at the moment, poor nurses don't know whether they're coming or going."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, typical Jackson to make conversation with complete strangers while he was here. "Made new friends have ya?" Aaron smirked.

"Yes as it so happens. Nurse Cesca is a lot more interesting to talk to than you." Jackson teased holding his nose in the air in banter.

"Nurse Cesca? Isn't she that old one that talks under her breath?" Aaron laughed, imaging the pleasant but barmy woman.

"Yes." Jackson answered, trying to cover his grin with a look of being offended.

"Well then, if you feel that way. . ." Aaron joked, carrying on the banter as he pulled out his mobile phone and began to go on the internet, trying to show he found facebook more interesting then Jackson. He even went as far as leaning back in his chair and resting his trainers on the edge of Jackson's bed.

"Hey!" Jackson protested. "I don't want your dirty trainers all over these sheets!"

"Why will Nurse Cesca go crazy. . .er" Aaron smirked.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I find you extremely interesting to talk to." Jackson apologized pulling puppy dog eyes on him and exaggerating 'extremely'.

"Uh. . .I don't know." Aaron sighed, still teasing. Jackson was going to have to work for it. He made a big thing of centering his attention back to his phone.

"Aaron, please? It's boring lying here." Jackson whined.

"Fine." Aaron laughed pocketing his phone.

". . .Aaron?" Jackson hesitated.

"Yeah?" Aaron answered still grinning.

"I didn't have a chance to ask last night. But what's happened to Dale?" Jackson inquired, he had been wondering about what was left of their home.

"Gone." Aaron said simply.

"What do you mean gone?"

"It's just gone. It all burnt down, it's just ash now. Don't know how the insurance is going to deal with it all." Aaron wondered. "Paddy's been dealing with all that at the moment."

Jackson smiled. Good old Paddy, always there to help. "Have you seen it yet? What's left of it."

"Haven't had time, it's just a burnt down house." Aaron shrugged.

"It's our home, Aaron everything we ever owned is now destroyed." Jackson sighed. It saddened him that all their belongings had been ruined. Photographs of Freddie from his first ever moments to recent would most probably be a blackened mess. His paintings and drawings that he brought home from school which took pride of place on the walls in kitchen were now ash blowing around on the grounds of were Dale Head, their home, should still be standing.

"Well you're a builder, when your well enough you can build us a new home." Aaron smiled, thinking it was as easy as that. "I could ask Cain for a pay rise and. . . I've got some money saved up for a rainy day."

"Rainy day?" Jackson quizzed.

"Rainy day? Emergency? And well . . . as great as living at Smithy is, I don't want to stay there forever." Aaron admitted. "We need our own place."

Jackson laughed. There was a time when he couldn't picture Aaron ever saying that.

Aaron stayed with Jackson all day. He'd told him Cain wasn't expecting him back any time soon, with what was going on, so he was in no rush to either. Both men kicked back and watched the flat screen TV in the corner of the room, while the continued that harsh but loving banter back and forth.

When Hazel arrived with Freddie that afternoon, fresh out of school, she wasn't surprised to find both men asleep in the room. It was becoming normal to walk in on the sound of soft snores. However, Freddie soon stopped that. Whirling into the room like an extremely loud hurricane, Freddie launched himself onto the bed at Jacksons lap and flung his arms around him.

Jackson woke instantly, to the small child clinging onto him. "Hey, little fella. I've missed you." He said wrapping his arms around the small boy.

"Missed you two." Freddie said sadly. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah. I'm better now." Jackson smiled before kissing Freddie on the nose.

The small boy giggled before continuing his list of questions. "When you coming home?"

"Soon, I promise." Jackson told him.

Freddie tried his best to pull his most serious "don't-mess-with-me" look, that Jackson had told Aaron not to teach him, and said "You better" causing both Hazel and Jackson to burst into a fit of laughter, awakening Aaron.

"How'd you get here?" Aaron asked Freddie, clear bewilderment plastered on his face as he caught sight of his son balanced on Jackson's lap.

"Ah dear, you've yet to surprise me Aaron." Hazel chirped. "Your five year old son stole a car to joy ride it to the hospital." She said deadpan.

Aaron glared at her. He wasn't stupid.

Jackson laughed. "So not only has he learnt to pull "don't-mess-with-me" faces off of you, but he's picked up a few 'useful' tricks as well. Great! Our son's going to be a chav."

Aaron shot his glare over to Jackson. Pick on Aaron day.

A/N: Everything's getting a bit much at the moment guys. So many exams and classes to study for as well extra activities I've picked up. So don't lose faith in me. I'll try my hardest each week to make sure there's at least two updates every week. Next update we might find out what caused the fire, this update was just a filler. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Could have tidied up a bit before I came home." Jackson exclaimed taking note of the unmade bed, numerous items of Aaron's clothing littering the floor and damp towels bunched up on the window sill.

Aaron had just then arrived home with Jackson from the hospital. A couple of days later after waking up he was allowed home under strict instructions to take things easy. As soon as he stepped inside their 'old' bedroom at Smithy Cottage he knew he would be going against the doctors orders.

"I did!" Aaron protested kicking a dirty plate under the double bed before Jackson could spot it.

Jackson raised his eyebrows unconvinced. "Our five year old son has a tidier bedroom than this."

"And. . .Rhona tidies that for them." Aaron justified.

Jackson just laughed. "Right then, best I start clearing this all up." He reached down, under the bed and pulled out the dirty plate that Aaron had kicked under. "Don't try hiding things from me Aaron. 'Cause you can't." With that said he walked out of the room, collecting dirty classes and mugs as he left for the kitchen downstairs, with a smirk of triumph on his face.

Childishly Aaron imitated Jackson once he left the room, before turning round and pulling out the takeaway pizza box, with half a pizza still uneaten inside. "Managed to hide this from ya though!" He scoffed before ditching it in the bin and tying the bin bag to hide the evidence.

Before long Jackson managed to get their bedroom back to some order. He made note never to leave Aaron alone again for too long. He didn't want to come back to a rubbish tip ever again.

At three a clock Jackson insisted that both of them drove down to the school to pick Freddie up that afternoon. Over the past few weeks Freddie had been cared for by Paddy and Rhona mainly. He was very grateful for what they had kindly done for them and still were, but it was time Aaron and himself began to take the parenting role back for Freddie.

He stood at the school gates, looking around for Paddy or Rhona. Jackson had wanted to keep it surprise for Freddie when he saw him out of hospital today. He was delighted when Freddie spotted him and made a bee line for him. Bending down, Jackson scooped Freddie up in his arms as he squealed in excitement.

"Daddy!" Freddie grinned as he had ran at them.

"He little man, ready to go home?" Jackson laughed as he pulled Freddie into his arms.

Freddie nodded, a big wide smile plastered on his small face as they began to head towards the car.

For the first time in a while they spent the evening together as a family. After taking James to Marlon's, Paddy and Rhona spent the remainder of the evening at Woolpack. So it was just the three of them left in the house. Freddie sprawled out on the floor, playing with transformer figures and buzz lighter year, as Aaron and Jackson snuggled together on the sofa watching a silly drama that was on the TV that evening. It felt normal for once. But the thought of their home, their house, their possessions still loomed over their heads like a heavy weight on their shoulders. They needed to sort out permanent living conditions and reclaim their possessions off the insurance. They still didn't know why their home burnt down that night and nearly took their lives. They planned on finding out tomorrow.

"I think it's time Freddie went to bed." Aaron whispered in Jackson's ear, whose head rested on his shoulder.

"I think so too." Jackson smiled as he stretched, well aware of Aaron's intentions. "Freddie, it's bed time now. Go change into your pajamas and brush teeth and I'll be up in a minute to read you a bed time story." Jackson told Freddie, who looked a little disappointed that he wasn't allowed to stay a bit later tonight. "Go on. . ."

Freddie huffed before kissing Aaron goodnight and hurtling up the stairs.

As soon as he heard their son's drawers open and close as he searched for his Pj's, Aaron tenderly pulled Jackson into a kiss which quickly turned into a hard starved kiss as their lips locked furiously. Hands began to roam each others body, getting reminded of one and others soft skin, toned abs, before Freddie called downstairs.

"Dad!. . . Daddy!" Freddie yelled down the stairs. "DAD!"

Jackson pulled away, panting. "Let me just go. . ." He breathed leaving the sentence unfinished. Aaron snaked his hand round the back of Jackson's neck and pulled him into another kiss once more. He didn't want to give up Jackson just yet, few more minutes. "Aaron . . ." Jackson gasped. "No. . .Five minutes." This time he managed to pull away, correcting his rumpled shirt as he stood and headed for the stairs.

He was longer than he said reading Freddie a bed time story. After spending so many night's without his dad saying goodnight to him, he wanted to make sure it was worth it. Jackson read five different stories to him and even made his own up, before he fell asleep in his bed in the room he shared with James.

He wasn't the only one asleep in the house when he returned to the living room. Aaron was stretched out on the sofa, head resting on his folded arms as he laid on his front. He obviously figured out Freddie was keeping Jackson captive until he was satisfied with the right amount of reading material. After shifting under Aaron's legs, Jackson let out a sigh as he relaxed back on to the sofa closing his eyes.

Only to be woken half an hour later by Paddy and Rhona as they 'quietly' returned from Pub. Paddy having one too many failed on his attempt of being sneaky as he stumbled through the front door, giggling as Rhona tried to quite him. Once woken, Aaron set about making them all a cup of tea before they dispersed to their bedrooms. Again, it hadn't taken them long before they were asleep, snuggled together under their duvet glad to be sleeping next to each other again.

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaah! I'm soooo sorry guys, like I explained earlier my life is getting increasingly hectic as the days go by ever more reaching deadline dates. As I have two weeks off school to catch up on Revision, coursework and classes I thought I would take tonight to have a break from it all and update this fanfic. It's the least I owe you guys. Please bare with me. Once the next two months pass I'm sure I will be back to my usual updating habits and Yes. I know I've said that before. But I swear. Thank you soo much for all the kind reviews! Keep reading and reviewing m'lovelies :P


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that's just great." Jackson said sarcastically, running a hand down his face and sighing as they walked out of the office building. Freddie ran a little way ahead, towards their parked car, as Aaron slipped an arm round Jackson's waist.

"It's not that bad." Aaron tried to reassure.

"'not that bad', Aaron, our home is burnt down. We're lucky nothing happened to Freddie for god's sake." Jackson cried. "We're gonna have to wait a month till anything can happen and even when it does, it's going to take months if not years to get everything close to what we had."

Aaron remained quite, knowing whatever he said wouldn't help matters. Jackson was fretting over everything. Today they had gone to the insurance company to discuss the fire and what they're next moves were. It wasn't great news. The cause of the fire was Freddie's bedroom TV, apparently the wires were faulty causing a spark and the rest is history. Jackson had felt sick at the thought of Freddie being trapped in his bedroom, scared as the flames licked his painted blue walls while he screamed for his daddies to save him, coughing on smoke. He wouldn't know what he would have done if anything had happened to their little boy, it sent a shiver down his spine at the thought. The news that followed only angered him. The insurance company where still discussing their claims. So they were to wait weeks until they were told when they could start the rebuild of their house. For now they would have to remain at Smithy Cottage in Paddy and Rhona's way.

Jackson flicked on the radio in the car, as Aaron pulled out of the car park. "At least this way we get a new TV and Xbox." Aaron grinned, expecting the playful punch in the arm by Jackson.

"Trust you Aaron Livesy to think of that!" Jackson laughed. ". . . and a new kitchen."

"Kitchen?" Aaron scoffed teasing Jackson.

"Yes. Kitchen. Not that you would know what one is by the amount of times you cook." Jackson teased back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aaron exclaimed as he slammed on the breaks, just inches away from a car that was pulling out in front of him.

Aaron slammed his hands on the steering wheel, sounding the car horn, before un-clipping his seat belt.

"Aaron." Jackson warned, placing a hand on his arm, knowing what Aaron was about to unleash.

Aaron just shrugged Jackson's arm off of him and continued to get out of the car, slamming the car door shut behind him.

"What's daddy doing?" Freddie asked innocently from the back, confused by his dad's lose of temper.

"Making an idiot of himself." Jackson sighed, making no move to go after Aaron who was now standing face to face with other driver yelling all sorts of profanities.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Aaron shouted, anger bubbling up inside of him. "I've got a young kid in the back there!"

The man smirked, unfazed by Aaron's lose of temper. He recognized that smirk. He'd had trouble with him a few weeks back at the school gates.

He snapped losing his temper he shoved the man, Wesley, back a few steps. "Think this is funny, yeah?" Aaron roared.

As soon as Jackson saw Aaron shove the man he was out of the car in a second, trying to calm the situation.

"Don't touch me." Wesley sneered, wiping a hand over his chest as though he was wiping away dirt.

Aaron inhaled deeply, biting back on his temper. Remembering his son was just few meters away he didn't want to show him how his dad could lose his self control so easily.

"Sorry-." Jackson started to apologize for Aaron's actions, calm the situation before Aaron interrupted.

"What for? This idiot wasn't looking where he was going." Aaron growled.

"It's alright. No damage done." Wesley commented already turning round back to his car.

Not willing to drop it, Aaron continued, ever the stubborn one. "No. It's not alright. Just admit you were in the wrong! So far you've just laughed about it all."

"Aaron. . ." Jackson sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay." Wesley assured Jackson. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Aaron laughed.

"C'mon Aaron, he's said sorry lets just get home." Jackson muttered to him, trying to push back to the car.

"Is it because we're gay?" Aaron continued, taking a step forward shrugging of Jackson's hand.

Jackson rolled his eyes. _Oh god._ He thought. What was he playing at? No way would this stranger no if they were gay or not, just by sitting in a car.

"No, not at all." Wesley scoffed back.

"Yeah, of course." Aaron said sarcastically, still holding his glare on Wesley.

"Look no harm done." Wesley said holding his hands up. "Now if you don't mind, I need to be somewhere." Wesley began to head back to his car.

Jackson, standing behind Aaron, placed his hands on Aaron's arms and began to turn him around back to the car, thankful that they had dodged a messy situation. He would hate if Freddie ever had to witness lose his temper. The past five years Aaron had kept his temper in check in front of their son, albeit he was still the head case he fell in love with.

Aaron didn't say anything as he aggressively slammed his door shut, fastened his seat belt and revved the car into drive. Jackson chose to remain quite, taking note to ask Aaron about his behavior later on. Right now, they needed to get home, have dinner, put Freddie to bed and discuss their next plan.

Jackson sat at the kitchen table, watching Aaron busy himself with making them a cup of tea each. He was still in the awful mood from that evening's run in with that man called Wesley. He slammed drawers and doors shut as he searched for spoons and milk, slamming Jackson's tea down a little hard as he put it on the table, spilling hot tea everywhere.

"Damn it!" He hissed as hot liquid burnt his hand.

"Be careful." Jackson warned him a little too late. Aaron shot him a glare before ducking over to sink to run his hand under the cool tap. "Wanna tell me what this evening is all about?" Jackson asked. "I know for sure it's not just about what the insurance company said."

They sat in silence for a while. Aaron remaining quite, thinking how he was going to tell Jackson just what he was angry about. Jackson just sat still watching Aaron, waiting for him.

"That man earlier- Wesley, he . . . I've had a run in with him before." Aaron told Jackson. "At the school gates, he said something that really got to me. That's all."

Jackson tilted his head to the side slightly, pushing Aaron further.

"He said. . . He said that we shouldn't have kids. That it wasn't 'right'." Aaron mumbled staring into his mug. The words of Wesley's spiteful mind whirling around in his head, firing him again. "He said that Freddie should have a mother! What if- what if Freddie starts thinking that as well, when he sees all his mates have mums?"

Jackson reached over and placed a hand on Aarons. "He's got us. We're his parents." Jackson said simply.

"Yeah!- but what if he wants a mum. I. . . I wanted a mum." Aaron mumbles, ashamed to admit. When his mother had left him and his dad all those years ago, he missed her. He often wanted what his friends had. A mum. A mum who would nag him to call if he was going to be late, who washed his clothes, made sure he ate his dinner. A mum who loved him. Instead all he had was his dad, who couldn't care less when his little brother arrived.

Jackson was trapped there. He didn't know what to say. He'd often thought of the same thing. What if Freddie did want a mum? But he had them. They were his parents. They were his mum and dad no matter what gender they were. "Don't let what Wesley said get to you!" Jackson told Aaron sternly. "Freddie has us. He has two dads that will love him no matter what. He's got a huge family, that will always be there for him. What much more could he want?"

Aaron looked up at Jackson, finally tearing his gaze from his cup. " s'pose." Aaron breathed.

"Now, how about we take these into the living room, there's a movie on MTV that I want to watch." Jackson grinned, standing up and leading Aaron in the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

Even though Jackson wasn't permitted to go back to work yet, he busied himself throughout the day with paper work and building plans of their new house while Aaron was at work and Freddie was at school. It had been a few weeks since meeting with their insurance company and lawyers and been told they couldn't start anything for at least a month. But the other day they'd received a call saying things were finally being sorted and they could now start planning their house. Jackson being the builder in the household had taken control of making sure they had a suitable family home to build. Aaron didn't care, just as long as he got a roof over his head again. Living at Paddy's was alright but it wasn't ideal, the place was a lot smaller than what they remembered.

"Hard at work, again?" Rhona chirped as she bumbled into the kitchen with a collection of mugs.

"Can't help myself, I've got so many plans for our home." Jackson told her as he shuffled some drawings around. "Open plan kitchen and diner, en-suite bathroom, guest bedroom. . ."

"Sounds like you've got it all sorted." Rhona laughed as she peeped over his shoulder to look at some of his work. "Wouldn't I dream of having a dining room. . ."

"Can happen, I could do you one as soon as this house is under way." Jackson told her.

"Nah, Paddy would have a heart attack seeing this place under construction." Rhona joked going over to make cups of tea.

"I don't know. Paddy's a pretty relaxed kinda man, well he had to be to put up with Aaron." Jackson joked. "Speaking of, I've got a meeting in town again today with the lawyers. You couldn't let Aaron know he needs to pick Freddie up this afternoon?" He asked as he began to scoop up all his paper work. "I would it's just I've gotta be there in five."

"Yeah, sure." Rhona answered. "No problem.

"Thanks." Jackson said as he bundled all his drawings into his folder and dashed for his keys.

Dead on quarter to three, Aaron returned to Smithy Cottage for his late lunch break. He'd been taking all his lunch breaks late after Freddie joined school. It was convenient for all of them if he took his lunch late and picked Freddie up from school when Jackson couldn't. He'd just popped himself in through the front door before Rhona ordered him back out.

"Go on, go pick up Freddie." Rhona smiled as she ushered him out the door.

"How come Jackson isn't?" Aaron asked her as he allowed himself to be marched down the garden path towards his car.

"He's busy, meeting with a few businessmen." Rhona told him. "Now go."

Aaron rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

Freddie was one of the first out of the school gates. He ran up to Aaron and ploughed himself straight into his legs, locking his arms around him as he giggled.

"Alright, little guy?" Aaron laughed at Freddie's already excited state.

Freddie pulled himself away from his dad and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"What did you do at school today then?" Aaron asked him as he began to guide him to the car parked a few meters away.

"Played football at lunch and made a picture, look!" Freddie said as he pulled out an A3 sheet of green rumbled sugar paper from his buzz light year backpack. He held it up in front of Aaron, a big grin plastered on his face as he began to explain his actual drawing of stick men and women standing on his page. "This is you and Daddy." Freddie told him, pointing to a couple of stick men, one with no hair at all and a scowl on his face, while the other had a huge grin and short brown hair.

"Nice, I've always told your daddy he had a huge mouth." Aaron grinned only to be given a warning look from his son. "Sorry, carry on."

"And this is me and nana Chas and Nana Hazel and Paddy." Freddie beamed, pointing to short little stickman, a stick woman with long black hair and high heels, another who was more rounder with brown hair and a stickman with glasses. He still hadn't told Aaron who the other stickwoman was. Is must be Rhona, she was the only one missing from the picture. But she didn't look anything like Rhona. The stickwoman's hair was blonde and she wore pink, Rhona didn't do pink.

"Who's this?" Aaron asked uncertainly, afraid of the answer.

"My mum." Freddie answered him simply as if he was stupid.

Aaron's stomach dropped. Freddie thought he had a mum. Hadn't Jackson and himself explained to him clearly enough that he hasn't got a mum because he has two dads.

"Don't you like it?" Freddie asked him sounding hurt.

He didn't want to get into the workings of their family now, so instead Aaron ruffled his hair and said "Of course, it's great!" before jumping into their car.

As Jackson wasn't at home and out doing god knows what, Aaron decided to take Freddie over to his mother's house, hoping she could help him with Freddie's drawing before he dashed off back to work. He was already cutting it fine.

"Go say hello to Auntie Katie, while me and your dad have a chat." Chas said Freddie, putting him back down on the floor and turning back to Aaron who held the stickmen drawing in his hand. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Aaron didn't say anything, he unfolded the drawing and held it up for Chas to see.

"N'aw that's nice. Got some talent there." Chas started pulling a face. "I could never get you to do anything like that, too interested in cars and playing outside."

"Mum!" Aaron snapped. "Look at it properly. Who can you see?"

"Paddy, Hazel, Me, you and Jackson, Freddie. . ." Chas trailed off. "Who's that?"

"His mum." Aaron told her.

"W-what do you mean? Aaron. . ." Chas said a little confused. She knew full well that Freddie didn't have a mother, if anyone was his mother it was Aaron.

"He thinks that's his mum." Aaron said. "What am I gonna say to him mum? I thought we'd explained it to him."

"Come here." Chas said seeing how hurt her son looked and pulled him into a hug. "Don't you worry. I'll talk to him. Just go back to work and don't worry about it. I'll sort it."

"Thanks." Aaron sighed, running a hand over his shaven head.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Thank you for all the kind reviews! I got writers block when it came to this story. I knew where I wanted to go I just couldn't get past this one paragraph. I just hope your enjoying where I'm taking this fanfic. I just want to say thank you to one particular reviewer, **Shawnyola.

**I'm so glad that you like my writing style, I'm always a bit conscious of it. You questions in each review inspire so many different avenues I could take this down and if I haven't already thought of it you've been a great help in reminding me maybe I should explore this. You're reviews are much appreciated. And everyone else's . So please, read, review and enjoy! **

**Freddie is mums. Call me when u get this, need 2 talk. Aaron xxx **

Jackson received the text just as he had gotten back into his van after a very successful meeting with the lawyers and such like. What Aaron wanted to talk about, he did not know? But it couldn't be that serious. Maybe Aaron just wanted to rant about Cain if he was in grump all day today and was taking it out him. Whatever it was it could wait. He wanted to get home, have a nice cup of tea and pick Freddie up from Chas's house.

It wasn't until he received another text did Jackson start to think it was a bit more serious than a moan about Cain. "What is it?" Jackson asked rather irritated when Aaron picked up his mobile. "I've just got out of a meeting and I could really do with a cup of tea."

"It's Freddie-." Aaron started. Those words weren't the wisest of choices from Aaron as it sent Jackson into a whirlwind of panic.

"Oh god, is he okay? What's happened?" Jackson panicked already scrambling to get his keys into the ignition.

"Calm down, he's alright." Aaron assured him. "He drew a picture earlier-."

"Aaron, is that what's so urgent you had to tell me." Jackson sighed pressing a finger to his temple. Sometimes he wished Aaron had a little more tact.

"Jackson! Let me talk." Aaron snapped. "He drew a picture of us all and his mum."

"His mum? But he hasn't got a mum." Jackson laughed.

Aaron remained quiet, hoping Jackson could pick it up on his own.

"Oh. . .Oh! You alright Aaron?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I thought we explained it to him." Aaron sighed.

"We did. Obviously not clearly enough." Jackson told him. "Where are you?"

"At the garage why?"

"Wait there, I'll come meet you then we can over to Chas's to talk to him." Jackson explained.

"Mum's already talking to him thou-."

"Just do as I say." Jackson said with a smirk before hanging up.

Just as Jackson had told him, Aaron had met up him at the garage and gone over to his mother's house to talk to Freddie. He was hoping that it wouldn't be that hard telling Freddie he didn't have a mum. However he knew things like this were never easy, with just five years of parenting experience he already knew that explaining difficult, complicated situations to kids was tricky. Chas, Aaron and Jackson all sat in her kitchen, drinking tea as Jackson had a look at the picture himself. Meanwhile, Freddie amused himself in the back garden.

"So what did you say to him?" Jackson asked finally, taking another big sip of his steaming tea.

"Well, I told him that he was a very lucky boy that he had two daddies." Chas said.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Aaron breathed.

". . . But he then told me that he was very lucky two have two daddies and. . . . A mummy." Chas sighed, finding it just as exhausting.

Aaron let out a moan. "Ah, what we gonna do?" Aaron asked. "We can't tell him the dead on truth can we? He won't understand. Hell! I still don't understand myself."

"Don't worry, we'll sort it." Jackson said, downing the remaining amounts of his tea and standing up from the table.

Jackson went to the back door and called Freddie inside, telling him to sit on the sofa because he and his daddy and Nana need to talk to him. All of them sat on the sofa, apart from Jackson who crouched down in front of Freddie's legs that didn't quite reach the floor, just yet.

"Have I done something wrong?" Freddie asked nervously as he looked around at them all. Jackson had to admit they did all look quite saddened, so he wasn't surprised that Freddie suspected that he done something wrong.

"No, you've been a good boy." Jackson assured him. "We just wanted a chat that was all."

"Oh, okay." Freddie beamed, relieved that he wasn't going to be told off for something he couldn't remember doing.

"I saw your picture earlier." Jackson told him. "I really liked it, got the artistic talent from your Nana Hazel haven't you. I just wanted to know who the blonde woman was you drew."

"Mummy." Freddie said simply, as if he was stupid enough to ask.

"Who's mummy?" Jackson carried on, he already knew who Freddie had drawn. He wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"My mummy." Freddie beamed. "She's really pretty."

"Freddie, you haven't got a mummy. You've got two daddies instead." Jackson explained clearly.

"No, I don't!" Freddie exclaimed. "I've got a mummy and daddy like my friends."

It broke Aaron's heart to that, and Jacksons. They both feared that one day Freddie would start resent having two dads instead of the 'typical' family set up. But they never thought it would come this soon around, they weren't prepared enough for it all.

"No Freddie, I'm your Daddy and Aaron's your Daddy as well." Jackson told him firmly but kindly.

"No!" Freddie argued, standing on the sofa now. He had a temper just like Aaron at the worst times. How Chas coped with Aaron as a child Jackson did not know. "You're my Daddy and my mummy's just got lost. I'm gonna find her!"

"Aaron!" Jackson called out, as before he could react Aaron was on his feet and out the door in a split second. "Aaron!" It was no use, the door had slammed shut behind him.

"Freddie go play with your new football in the back garden." Jackson said with a shaky voice.

"I don't want to, I want to find my mu-." Freddie began.

"Freddie just go!" Jackson snapped, fearing what state of mind Aaron was in right now.

Without another word, Freddie got to his feet and ran outside into the back garden to play with the new ball Chas had brought for him just the other day. Chas was still sat on the sofa in a state of disbelief. Aaron was no where to be seen and Jackson trying to put everything together.

"What the hell just happened there?" Chas asked, raking a hand through her jet black locks.

"I don't quite know myself." Jackson said. "Could you watch Freddie, I need to go find Aaron."

"Yeah, yeah course. Just make sure he's okay." Chas told him. She was now worried for her son. He hadn't had it easy the past ten years or less, first his suicide attempt, his public 'outing', then the pregnancy and birth of little Freddie and to top it all off getting postnatal depression. He could do without his son thinking he wasn't his dad and wanting a mummy instead.

"I promise." Jackson said before sprinting out the door in the wake of Aaron. He couldn't have gotten far away. However, Aaron was full of surprises.


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson's first bet to find Aaron was back at Smithy Cottage. He had no luck there, a puzzled Rhona and Paddy had told him that they hadn't seen Aaron since lunch time. His second try was the cricket pavilion. When Aaron was a teenager, years ago he would just come sit on the wooden porch of the village's cricket pavilion and just think. He hoped he would be there but again he was no where to be seen. He was running out of places to look for him, there was the woolpack and the garage but surely Aaron would want to be on his own. His son had just rejected him, something Aaron had feared ever since the start of the pregnancy with him.

Just as he was about to head over to the garage his phone began to ring out in his pocket. Taking it out he saw it was a call from Chas and answered it.

"Any luck finding him?" She asked him straight away.

"No, sorry." Jackson told her. "I've been to Smithy and the cricket pavilion."

"He could be any where for all we know." Chas sighed. "I wouldn't try calling him, he's left his phone on the sofa."

"Damn it." Jackson cursed. "How's Freddie?"

"He's fine. Do you want me to get him some tea while he hunt for Aaron?" Chas offered.

"Yes please. I'll try not to be too long." Jackson promised her before he ended the call.

"Come on Aaron, where are you?" Jackson muttered under his breath as he looked around the village.

Aaron wasn't at the garage, the woolpack or any where else round the village in fact. Jackson spent the whole evening searching for Aaron, before roping in Cain and Paddy for help. Neither of them had seen him either. He called Adam hoping he was with him, he wasn't. It was dark now and Aaron still hadn't returned. Jackson had picked Freddie up from Chas and taken him back to Smithy Cottage to put him to bed before leaving him in the capable hands of Rhona while he went back to search for Aaron. He feared he would do something stupid. Aaron wasn't the best of people when he was upset so he hated to think what was going through his mind right now.

"Well I don't know where else we can look for him." Chas sighed from her place by the window as if she could spot him walking past. "I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

"Chas. . ." Paddy tried to reason.

"What? That boy worries the hell out of me." Chas snapped.

"Let's just focus on finding him right now." Jackson sighed. It was late and he was tired. He just wanted Aaron back with him so he could comfort him. Where ever he was, it wasn't doing him any good being on his own to think over his thoughts and the day's events.

"There's no where else to look for him." Chas told him. "You know what he's like, if he doesn't want to be found. . ."

Yeah, Jackson did know. He was impossible to find.

"He'll come back when he's tired or hungry." Paddy chirped, slapping his hands on his legs. "I think it would be best if we all go home and go to bed. It's late now and I'm sure he'll be back."

"Yeah, you're right." Jackson breathed admitting defeat. "I just don't want to give up on him."

"He'll be back." Paddy assured him, knowing the younger man. "Let's be getting back."

Jackson laid in bed that night after showering and checking in on Freddie, alone. He couldn't help thinking were Aaron had disappeared off to. It had been hours now since his disappearance and it scared him. Aaron was an irrational thinker at times, did things on instinct. So it unnerved him to think what he was up to. What was he thinking? He couldn't begin to think about what was most probably running through Aaron's mind. How do you feel when your own kid rejects you? And then fantasizes about a parent they don't have, replacing you. He'd seen Aaron's heart break. He worshipped Freddie, always had done.

Early hours of the morning Jackson had nodded off to sleep in their double bed, fretting over the younger man. Only to be woken by the sounds of what sounded like somebody breaking in downstairs. Startled Jackson pulled on a pair of jeans and rushed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Once he reached the bottom step on the stairs he flipped the light switch on and squinted against the sudden light before adjusting them to see who had entered the house. It was Aaron and obviously completely off his face on god knows what.

"Where've you been?" Jackson asked him as he stumbled around the kitchen, searching through cupboards.

"Out." Aaron said simple, not stopping his search.

"You've had us worried." Jackson told him.

"And. . ." Aaron slurred as he pulled out a cereal packet and began to munch on the contents.

"And? Aaron we've been looking everywhere for you. You can't just disappear like that!" Jackson snapped, trying to keep his voice down to avoid bringing anyone else into this.

"I can and I did." Aaron said. He was shutting down, pushing everyone away just like he used to do.

"I'm not doing this. Not tonight, not when you're in this state." Jackson sighed, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Can try." Aaron scoffed, wobbling a bit on his feet.

"Just get upstairs." Jackson ordered, stepping aside so Aaron could do as he was told.

"Yes, sir!" Aaron mocked, saluting Jackson before stumbling past and knocking the cereal box onto the floor spilling the contents.

Jackson rolled his eyes and cleaned up the mess before following Aaron to their bedroom.

It took a while but Aaron managed to undress himself in his drunken state and collapse onto their bed. Due Aaron collapsing right in the middle of the bed, it was difficult for Jackson to shift him over and climb into it himself. He was angry with Aaron but all the same he was hurt for him as well. Jackson just hoped all would seem better in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thank you again for all the kind reviews. They all really do help me in exploring different twists and turns this story could take. I'm back to my regular updating again! But maybe not for long as I have exams to study for next week *sighs*. However, read, review and enjoy please!

In the morning just as expected Aaron had an extreme hangover. He couldn't remember how many he had knocked back the previous night, he couldn't even remember how he got back. He'd seen the bus pull up at the top of the street as he'd ran out of his mums, so he'd gotten on without thinking where he was going. Anywhere was better than Emmerdale right then. He had ended up in town moving from bar to another, knocking back more and more alcohol than he cared to remember. Before he knew it he was waking up bed next to Jackson with dry mouth and a throbbing headache.

"Nice to see you awake." Jackson said when he noticed him stirring beside him.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" Aaron growled as he pulled the duvet up over his head.

"Serves you right." Jackson said smugly. "Anyway you need to get up. You've got work."

"No I haven't." Aaron mumbled under the bed coverings.

"Eh, yes you have!" Jackson laughed. "Cain won't be happy if you don't turn up this morning."

"He can get stuffed." Aaron grumbled. His mood hadn't changed since last night.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get Freddie up and give him his breakfast." Jackson sighed as he climbed out of bed.

Aaron was still in bed when Jackson returned a couple of hours later, a towel now wrapped round his middle from getting out of the shower. He quickly got dressed into his usual clothes, so he was decent when he sorted Aaron out.

"Are you going to get up today?" Jackson asked him. "At all. . ."

"I will later." Aaron sighed, making no sign he was going to.

"I know what Freddie said last night hurt you." Jackson said bluntly getting straight to the point. It needed to be sorted. "He didn't mean it. He's just a kid."

"Yeah. He's** just **a kid." Aaron sneered.

"Aaron. . ." Jackson warned, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"What, Jackson? What are you gonna say that's gonna make it any better?" Aaron fumed. "that 'he didn't mean it', 'he's only a kid', 'he doesn't understand'. None of that helps! He still has own mind, he can still think for himself. It can't change what he said!"

Jackson was stuck. He was right, what could he say? He'd never be lost for words of comfort or reassurance before. However, now all he could do was give Aaron a look of understanding. "He still loves you." He told him, hoping Aaron would believe him.

Aaron just scoffed.

"He does Aaron." Jackson pushed, getting up.

When Jackson got back from taking Freddie to the park at lunch time, Aaron was up and about. He didn't even acknowledge Freddie at all as if he didn't exist. It was silly and immature. Freddie had burst straight into the lounge and jumped onto the sofa next to Aaron about to tell him something rather excitable. Instead, Aaron had just stood up and gone upstairs, slamming their bedroom door behind him. That only pissed Jackson off more. As he said, Freddie was only kid. He was confused and he didn't blame him. He was the only kid at his school who had two dads and no mum. He was bound to start wanting a mum soon, especially now he could understand things more. Mother's day was just round the corner.

"What's wrong with him?" Freddie asked Jackson when Aaron stormed off.

"Nothing, nothings wrong." Jackson assured him, lying. "Want to watch a DVD?" He asked him trying to move his attention.

"Yeah!"

Knowing that Freddie was amused by his newest DVD in the lounge, Jackson popped through into the surgery to steal a quick word with Paddy. The older man always knew what to do in the most difficult of situations and he could really do with his help. Paddy had always been able to talk sense into Aaron, he knew how to handle him after years of experience and crossing the line a few times.

"Could I have a word?" Jackson asked him popping his head round the door.

"Yeah course!" Paddy answered as he placed a few boxes of medicine into a cabinet and locked it.

"It's about Aaron. . ." Jackson started.

"Ah I see." Paddy sighed. "Come on, let's go through to reception. Pearl's not working today and I haven't got a few more clients until late."

Jackson followed Paddy through into reception and took a seat on one of the grey office chairs Paddy had lined up by the door, while Paddy perched on the edge of Pearl's reception desk.

"What's he done now?" Paddy asked him. "He was a bit delicate when I saw him."

"He got drunk and got in, in the early hours of the morning." Jackson sighed. "And to top it all off, he's ignoring Freddie. . . It's like he's freezing him out."

"Sounds like Aaron." Paddy commented.

"Yeah." Jackson scoffed. "Just wish he would take everything into consideration and stop acting like a total idiot!"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Paddy offered.

"Could you?" Jackson said relieved. He was hoping the older man would say that.

"Course. I'll speak to him tonight." Paddy assured him. "See if I can make him see clearly."

That night Paddy corned Aaron in the kitchen as he was grabbing a bottle of beer out of the fridge. Rhona and James were over at Marlon's and Jackson was reading Freddie a story upstairs. Paddy was certain nobody would interrupt them.

"Aaron I need to talk to you." Paddy started awkwardly, not sure how to approach the subject.

"Yeah, well I don't want to hear it." Aaron said marching into the lounge away from Paddy.

"You're gonna listen, even if you don't want to." The older man said firmly as he followed Aaron through.

Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes and dropped himself onto the sofa. He could do without this.

"What Freddie said yesterday. . . He doesn't understand." Paddy began, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "He's just five years old. Five year olds don't care if they have a dad instead of a mum. He's just confused because he most probably see's his friends with their mums and wonder why he doesn't have one."

"Yeah right." Aaron sneered, before taking a large swig of his bottle.

"Aaron, just listen to me. . . he does love you- more than you could ever think possible. So don't take it out on him for wondering." Paddy told him. "He's unsure at the moment, just hang on in there for him. He didn't mean what he said-."

"He told you that, did he!" Aaron roared. Whatever Paddy was telling him was total bullshit. When Freddie had said he only had a mum and Jackson was his dad, it had torn his heart out and destroyed it into pieces. He'd been living on the edge, waiting for this day to come. However warped that idea was, he expected it. But it still didn't lessen the hurt and devastation knowing it would happen one day.

"Aaron-." Paddy began trying to calm the younger man. He still had a temper that hadn't calmed down since his teenage years.

"What Paddy?" Aaron shouted getting to his feet. "Freddie doesn't want me!"

He was lost for words. Nothing he could say was going to calm the mechanic.

". . . So what?" Aaron shrugged, quietly. "He's got Jackson, he's a great dad. Loads better than what I am -."

"And he's got you. You're a fantastic dad. You worship that boy." Paddy told him firmly.

"No. He hasn't got me." Aaron said his voice breaking as he tried to force back the tears that were threatening to fall. ". . . He's never had me."

"Don't talk stupid Aaron." Paddy breathed watching Aaron breaking down in front of him, like many times before that.

Aaron angrily swiped at the tears that spilled down his cheeks. "He's better off without me Paddy." Aaron cried.

Before he could say anymore, Aaron pushed past him and ran upstairs.

"Give me strength." Paddy muttered under his breath.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days were not improving. Aaron still didn't acknowledge Freddie. On Sunday he spent most of the day outside with Adam at Butlers Farm, not returning till after dinner before going to the woolpack. Then Monday he spent all day at the garage and then the evening at the pub again. He was trying to spend as little time around Freddie as he could and it was working. Jackson had tried talking to him many times when he caught him but he wouldn't listen. Aaron just switched off when Jackson tried to tell him that he had a son. Their family was falling apart. First Aaron's postnatal depression, then the fire and destruction of their home, now this, he couldn't cope much longer.

"Aaron, you need to pick Freddie up today." Jackson told him. There was no one else to pick Freddie up. Chas and Hazel were working, so was Paddy and Rhona. Aaron still took his lunch breaks at three, so it would have to be him. Ignoring him or not, he couldn't leave Freddie on his own at the school.

"Can't someone else do it? I'm busy." Aaron shot back, juggling his toast.

"No. Everyone's working." Jackson said. "And I've got another meeting in town to sort out our house."

"Fine." Aaron sighed before leaving for work.

"Suppose that's a step in the right direction." Jackson sighed, as Freddie still sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast.

Aaron took his time picking Freddie up from School. He was in no rush and he knew that Freddie wouldn't come to any harm if he was few minutes late picking him up. The teachers would wait with him or he could wait inside the school. He parked his car in it's usual spot just down the road before walking up to the school. He was five minutes late, that was all. He could see Freddie waiting by the school gates with two of his little friends Jessie and Michael. Jessie's uncle was a grade A prick, Wesley. Aaron just hoped that he wasn't around as well.

"Come on Freddie." Aaron called out to him, not walking any closer to them. He could see Gwen and Wesley standing at the side talking to who he assumed was Michael's mum. He didn't want to acknowledge them today.

"Coming!" Freddie huffed back before saying something to Jessie and Michael and running over to him. "You're late." He complained.

"And. . ." Aaron snapped. He didn't mean to take his anger out on Freddie, but he couldn't forget what he said.

"Everybody else got picked up on time. I was on my own!" Freddie whined.

"No you weren't." Aaron corrected him, turning round to head out the gates. "You had Jessie and Michael with you."

"Yeah but they're mum's were there." Freddie argued.

"I'm sorry, okay Freddie! I'm sorry you don't have a mum." Aaron said loudly, losing his temper. He just wouldn't quit would he? "Would you prefer it if I went away and you got your own mum instead?" He didn't mean it. He would never leave Freddie, he loved him too much. But he was so angry he didn't know what he was saying.

"YES!" Freddie screamed at him before running off down the road towards the car.

Aaron stood still for a while, stunned. His son really didn't want him then. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. It was Wesley. The smug little man was smirking at him.

"Told you. A boy needs a dad and a mum." Wesley sneered. "Even he's telling you that now."

"Shut up." Aaron warned him, his anger bubbling to the surface. This guy really got under his skin.

"Just sayin'." Wesley spat full of menace. "Freddie knows what's right and wrong."

He bit back on the retort he had spilling out of his head and concentrated on keeping his balled fists by his sides. He turned on his heel and made a start to carry on to his car where Freddie was still waiting for him. His arms were folded across his chest and he was kicking at the pavement, clearly in a strop.

"He wants a mum, not whatever excuse you are!" Wesley called after him.

He whirled round and lunged at Wesley, shoving him hard. He stumbled back a few steps with a grin plastered across his arrogant face. "Now, now don't get nasty." Wesley hissed. "Not in front of the kids."

"You're the one who's getting nasty." Aaron growled. "I don't want you poisoning Freddie with your silly little bullshit."

"Bullshit?" Wesley laughed. "On the contrary actually. It's about time somebody was straight with him."

"Trying to be funny are ya?" Aaron warned as he squared up to him. "It's people like you that make me sick!"

A smirk, that was all. One smirk from Wesley sent Aaron over the edge. Who did he think he was? He had no right to start mouthing off at him, telling him how wrong he was. He was sick of it! No doubt Wesley had some part to play behind Freddie wanting a mum. He was most probably whispering ideas into his little head. He couldn't keep a lid on his temper no more. There was too much going on. He didn't care if Freddie or the other kids saw him punch Wesley. Aaron was glad to have some sort of release on all the pent up issues he had buzzing through him.

However, Wesley had as much control over his anger as he did. The arrogant man lashed out at him in response. Aaron felt a fist slam into the side of his nose and then trickle of blood begin to run down his mouth. He laughed as he wiped the blood from under his nose with his sleeve and looked at Wesley before returning the punch once more. Within seconds they were shoving and punching each other in a rally. Neither of them noticed Freddie run up behind them, trying to make them stop.

"Stop! Stop!" Freddie screamed over and over, tugging on their clothes or legs.

"Ahhh!" Freddie cried out before cutting into a ear splitting cry. He was on the floor, cradling his arm to his chest, fat hot tears rolling down his scrunched up face.

"Oh god." Aaron swallowed as he noticed he'd knocked Freddie over. He'd hurt him!

Jessie and Michael's mums came running over at the sound of Freddie crying out in pain. Both were stunned to find him on the floor. "What happened?" Jessie's mum, Gwen demanded to know seeing Aaron with blood dripping from his nose and Wesley straightening his clothes.

"I-I didn't. . . didn't mean to." Aaron stumbled. "I knocked him over."

"because you were fighting no doubt!" Gwen scolded. "How could you be so stupid!

"Yeah I know." Aaron snapped as he crouched down to Freddie. "You alright mate?" He asked him.

"Does he look alright?" Michael's mum commented.

"I wasn't asking you." Aaron growled before turning back to Freddie. "Can you move you're arm?" He asked him, carefully taking hold of it, one hand at his elbow the other at his wrist.

Freddie cried out louder as he tried moving it.

"He's broken it." Michael's mum told him in a matter-of-fact way.

"How would you know?" Aaron snapped, hoping she was wrong. His heart was pumping against his chest. How could he have been so stupid? Jackson was going to kill him. He'd hurt their son.

"Because I'm a nurse. You need to get him up to A&E." She answered him, ignoring his bitter behavior.

"Come on Freddie." Aaron said gesturing for him to get up. He wouldn't move. He just sat there shaking his head. "Freddie. . ." Still not moving, Aaron sighed before crouching down again and scooping the little boy up in his arms, careful not to hurt him even more he strapped into his car seat.

He was bricking it all the way to the hospital, he called Cain when he got on the hospital car park and told him he wouldn't be back that afternoon but wouldn't tell him why. He wasn't happy with Aaron's lame excuse but he couldn't tell him the truth, he'd soon blab to Jackson. He needed to tell Jackson himself and he was scared as he dialed his number.

"Alright Aaron, picked Freddie up?" Jackson asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yeah, er Jackson. . . I need to tell you something." Aaron mumbled, his hands shaking.

"What is it?"

"Just don't go off on one yeah? I really didn't mean to and I'm so sorry." Aaron rambled as he looked at Freddie beside him, he was still sniffling.

"Aaron, just tell me-." Jackson sighed.

"I knocked Freddie over and we're at the hospital." Aaron rushed.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Jackson asked him his voice laced with worry.

"It was an accident- I-I think he fell on his arm and broke it." Aaron told him. "Haven't been in yet."

"Well go inside and I'll meet you as soon as I can." Jackson assured him.

"I'm so sorry." Aaron told him again with a shaky breath.

"As you said, It was an accident." Jackson said before ending the call.


	16. Chapter 16

Just as Jackson had promised he was there as soon as he could be. They'd been waiting for his x-ray results to come back when he met them in the waiting room. Freddie was curled up on a seat next to Aaron with a sling holding his arm up. Jackson didn't miss the blood on Aaron's clothes or face. He had tried to wipe as much blood off as he could, he knew Jackson would noticed.

"How's my little solider?" Jackson exclaimed as he marched up to them. He pulled Freddie into a hug gently before picking him up and perching him on his lap as he sat down. "What happened?" Jackson asked Aaron out of the corner of his mouth. He could draw up his own conclusions of what happened to cause their son to need hospital treatment. He just wished that his conclusions weren't what happened.

"It was an accident Jackson. I never meant to hurt him." Aaron started.

"Aaron, just tell me what happened." Jackson ordered him.

"I- this guy- Wesley . . . he was getting too much. Kept banging on about how wrong it was- how wrong we were." Aaron told him, his eyes full of sorrow. "So I lost it, I shoved him. He hit back and before I know it Freddie's on the floor crying- I'm so sorry Jackson, I really am sorry."

Jackson didn't say anything for awhile. He kept silent, staring straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact with Aaron. He was fuming. How could he have done such a thing to their little boy? He always had to react, he could never just walk away. Now he was going to learn the hard way the results of his actions.

"Jackson. . . Say something, please." Aaron begged.

"Go home." Jackson said so quietly that Aaron strained to hear.

"What?" He couldn't believe Jackson wasn't yelling at him.

"I said go home. I don't want you here. I don't want you around Freddie." Jackson said. He knew his words would only hurt Aaron. But he had to think about Freddie for now. He was number one and Aaron would just have to come second.

"But-." Aaron started.

"Aaron. Just. Go." Jackson warned him, giving him a deathly glare.

With one final look at his boyfriend and son, Aaron got up and left them. He felt sick. He couldn't believe he'd hurt his son.

He didn't say a word to anyone when he got back to Smithy Cottage, he went straight up to his room. He wasn't in any mood to talk. Aaron had no idea how long he'd been sat on the edge of their bed, thinking when Jackson came home. He heard him downstairs first, with Freddie, getting him his tea before taking him to bed. Aaron kept out of the way. He didn't want to get in their way or worse, hurt Freddie again. It wasn't until nine that night that he saw Jackson. He'd gone downstairs when he hadn't come up to see him. He didn't blame him. He wouldn't have wanted to say hi to himself either.

"Is he okay?" Aaron asked Jackson timidly as he leant himself against the kitchen doorway.

"He's got a broken arm thanks to you." Jackson told him icily with his back to him washing up.

"Jackson, I'm sorry." Aaron pleaded.

"Sorry? It doesn't take back that you broke our son's arm." Jackson snapped whirling round.

"I-I didn't mean to." Aaron told him honestly. He couldn't get over how much he regretted what he done.

"You never do though, do ya?" Jackson shouted. He rarely lost his temper. So he was really angry to raise his voice. He didn't stop to let Aaron speak. "Don't even bother Aaron. I can't bear to look at you right now. You've gone a step too far. Just keep away from us."

Jackson went straight upstairs, leaving Aaron on his own yet again.

He didn't go to bed that night. He wondered round Smithy Cottage feeling like a spare part. Freddie didn't want him. Jackson didn't want him around anymore either. What was he to do? The two people he cared for most in the world didn't want him around. He sat in the lounge for more than half the night, just staring at the picture Freddie had drawn just the other week. By the early hours of the morning he went upstairs but he didn't go to bed. He popped his head round James and Freddie's bedroom door. Freddie was sound asleep; a heavy blue cast covered the majority of his skinny left arm.

He did that.

Aaron didn't look back as he took one last glance and silently crept downstairs, closing the front door behind him with no sound. He didn't know where he was going, he only knew that he wasn't going to stick around anymore. He didn't want to cause them anymore pain. At least without him around anymore, Freddie might at least have what you call a "typical" set up for a family, just minus one parent. He'd have a dad, he still had Jackson. Jackson had always been the better parent between them since day one. He'd never been scared of him. Aaron had. He could remember how much Freddie frightened him, right to the core. If he was truthful, he still frightened him now, even more so. He'd just learnt to keep it hidden.

"James, come on get up!" Paddy shouted up the stairs, only to come face to face with a tired Jackson. "Oh, morning. How's Freddie?"

"He's alright, thanks." Jackson yawned. "Have you seen Aaron?"

"Aaron? Isn't he upstairs?" Paddy said bewildered.

"Eh, no." Jackson admitted. "We had a fall out last night. I said some things I shouldn't have."

"Oh, I see." Paddy understood. "Well no, sorry, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He's not down here then?" Jackson asked as he popped his head into the lounge, hoping Aaron was sprawled out on the sofa.

"No, as I said. No Aaron." Paddy told him. "Maybe he'd gone to work early."

"He hasn't been upstairs to get changed though." Jackson explained, worry creeping up inside of him. Things never ran smoothly round here did they? He was beginning to resent their situation at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – I don't know what's wrong with me lately but I've been able to create an update after update after update. It's great! Thank you for all the kind reviews! They inspire me so much! Please read, review and enjoy !

Aaron had done a disappearing act again. Only this time Jackson wasn't as worried as he was before. Aaron had stumbled home drunk after a few hours of being away. He hadn't gotten himself into any trouble thankfully. So Jackson just assumed that Aaron would return like he did last time. He didn't though. He didn't return at dinner time, or several hours after that. Aaron didn't stumble up the stairs in a drunken state or even crawl in at breakfast time the next morning. There was no text or phone call to either Jackson, Paddy or Chas letting them know he was safe or he wouldn't be home for a few days.

So when it came to the third day of Aaron being absent from the Village, it was when Jackson began to grow increasingly worried. Chas had noticed her son's disappearing act and had already been round asking him questions. She was as worried as he was. Paddy, like always, tried to keep everyone calm and not at each others throats.

"I'm sure he's fine." Paddy assured them. "Remember when he done this when he was eighteen. Had us worried for days, but he came back."

"That was only for a couple of days Paddy." Chas reminded him. "He didn't have a family of his own back then."

"Have you tried calling him?" Paddy asked Chas.

"Yeah, keeps going straight through to voicemail." Jackson answered, running his hands over his face.

"What if something's happened to him Paddy?" Chas exclaimed, dropping herself onto a chair at the kitchen table.

"As I said, I'm sure he's perfectly alright." Paddy assured her once more. "He'll come back. In his own time, mind you."

"Yeah." Chas laughed bitterly. "I'll kill him when he does."

"On that note, I'll make us all a brew." Paddy announced turning to the kettle.

"I just don't know what I'll do if he doesn't come back." Jackson told them. "Freddie's already asking questions."

"He's not stupid. He knows when something is up." Chas sighed. "Daft sod, just wish he wasn't so selfish sometimes. He's got us all worrying yet again."

"I know. But It's partly my fault." Jackson admitted. "I shouldn't have said those things."

"They had to be said." Chas reasoned. "He can't keep going round hitting people."

"Yeah but. . . I could of sugar coated it a little." Jackson sighed. "Anyway, I best go pick Freddie up from school."

"You sure, I can go do that?" Paddy offered.

"Nah, you're alright. Freddie needs at least one parent there for him." Jackson told him getting to his feet and pulling on his coat. "He's had enough upset recently."

Paddy and Rhona had been helping him out the past few days since Freddie's accident with taking him to school. With out Aaron not being around he had relied on them to be there for him, he couldn't manage Freddie and building their new home on his own. So it was his first time picking Freddie up from school in awhile. He met him at the school gates as usual and took his school bag. Surprisingly for a five year old Freddie managed to cope really well with cast so far. The teacher's had often told Rhona, when she picked him up that they were constantly telling him to calm down incase he fell on it again. He was just like Aaron in that sense, ever listening and didn't care.

"Ready to go home?" Jackson asked him.

"Yeah!" Freddie squealed already rocketing off to his van.

"Hold up." Jackson called after him.

"Where's daddy?" Freddie asked him as he walked over.

"I don't know." Jackson told Freddie honestly.

"When's he coming back?" Freddie asked him.

"I don't know." Jackson repeated.

"Hopefully never." A man's voice said behind him.

"What was that?" Jackson asked turning round to the source.

"Wesley, don't." Gwen begged as she tried to hurry him along.

"No Gwen." Wesley told her. "I'm glad that he's gone. At least this way the poor little mite can have a shot at having at least a normal family."

"Wesley." Gwen hissed once more. "I don't want you causing anymore trouble. Aaron and Jackson are good people. You shouldn't have riled him up yesterday!"

"Shut up." Wesley spat at his sister causing her to storm off after sending him a writhing look.

"I don't know what I or Aaron have done to you. But I would like it if you wouldn't talk about this around our Son." Jackson told Wesley, keeping calm.

"It's alright, it'll do him good." Wesley shot back. "Two dads isn't right. He needs a mum. Even he knows that."

"It's you isn't it." Jackson breathed coming to realization. Aaron had always said that Wesley had been a complete arrogant sod, for choice of better words, towards their set up. He hadn't realized just how much Wesley truly hated them. The fact that Freddie didn't have mum, but two dad's was none of his business. Before Freddie had expressed no resentment towards either of them, until Wesley showed up on the scene. He began drawing things together, coming to the idea that round about the time Freddie began wanting a mum was when Wesley started turning up at the school. It was all Wesley's fault. He'd been putting idea's into their son's head, riling Aaron up and causing them all so much drama. "You've been talking to Freddie haven't you? Telling him how unnatural his family is."

"So what If I have." Wesley sneered, showing no signs of being sorry.

"Do you realize how much trouble you've caused." Jackson told him menacingly. "You've ruined are family, tore it apart! But don't worry, I'll get it back. He'll have his family back together again soon enough."

Wesley scoffed.

"I'm not finished yet!" Jackson shot at him. "You caused my son to break his arm, you caused my partner to feel unwanted, dragged up so much pain from the past and caused him to leave. You caused my son to become confused. He understood. He was happy. Then you came along with your arrogant, idiotically opinionated views and threw him on his head. He's now confused and missing his dad." Jackson held up a hand to prevent Wesley from butting in. "So if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you just kept out of our lives. It's selfish people like you that ruin lives of others. There's so much more I want to say, but I won't in front of my child because I care enough for him to not hear such evil things!" And with that Jackson got Freddie in the van before himself and drove off, anger boiling in his veins and his breathing all over the place.

He knew exactly how Aaron felt now. He didn't blame him for lashing out at that pathetic excuse for a man. Nobody should have to deal with that, least of all Aaron! Jackson was still mad at him for knocking over Freddie, how could he not be? But he understood. He understood what drove Aaron to such lengths. He just wished he knew where he was, so he could tell him. Tell him that he understood what he had been through, why he acted like he did and that he had himself experienced the awful opinions of Wesley.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been over a week now since Aaron's disappearance and nobody had seen him at all. No word had been sent by him to either of his family or mates. People in the village were beginning to ask where he'd gone. Jackson couldn't lie to them. He had to tell them the truth. That Aaron had just disappeared one morning after he had said some terrible things. Many people had said that they always expected to Aaron to do such a thing, that he 'seemed the type' to do that. Others however just assured him he'd be home soon and that they would keep a look out for him. He was grateful for that.

"Not being funny Jackson, but I need him back at work." Cain said to him one night in the pub. "I've got loads of jobs coming in at the moment, we're snowed under."

"Sorry Cain." Jackson apologized. "I just don't know where he is."

"Do you want me to get in touch with a few people, get them on the look out?" Cain offered genuinely.

Cain knew some dodgy people. Jackson didn't want Aaron getting mixed up with them. "Nah, you're alright Cain. But thanks anyway." Jackson turned down.

"Suit yourself." Cain said as he took his drinks back to his table.

"I'm sure he'll turn up pet." Diane assured him. "It's not like Aaron to be kept away from little Freddie. They're inseparable."

"Yeah." Jackson scoffed, wishing it were true. Lately it had been difficult to catch them both in the same room.

"Jackson!" Adam called out across the pub.

"What? What is it?" Jackson answered shooting his head towards him.

"It's Aaron!" Adam told him before disappearing out the door.

Abandoning his drink at the bar, Jackson shot himself him out of the pub in record time. Aaron, what was wrong with him? Why did Adam look so scared?

Jackson found Adam crouched down in front of a hunched up figure on one of the picnic benches outside. Aaron's head was lolling forward his eyes half closed, his mouth hanging slightly open. He looked pale and clammy, his lips tinged a little purple.

"Oh god, what's wrong?" Jackson demanded to know, launching himself next to Adam to get a proper look at the young mechanic.

"I don't know. I found him at the bus stop like this." Adam explained, running a shaky hand over his head. "I tried knocking at Smithy but no one answered, so I brought him here. Didn't know what to do."

"We need to get him back home." Jackson told him already getting to his feet. "Aaron? Aaron can you hear me." Jackson called to Aaron, placing a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Let's just get him inside, yeah?" Adam said, pulling one of Aaron's arms over his shoulders.

They soon got Aaron back to Smithy Cottage and upstairs to their bedroom. They laid him carefully on their bed before going downstairs once they knew he was alright as he could be. So many questions were running through Jackson's head. What had happened to Aaron? Had he taken anything? Where has he been? What has been doing? He couldn't string a clear thought together. It didn't help matters that Adam was just as worried as he was and showing it.

"What do you think's happened to him?" Adam asked him.

"I don't know. I think he might of taken something." Jackson told him. "But he wouldn't do that, would he? He was so annoyed at Holly when she got caught up with that stuff. . ."

"Who knows Jackson." Adam sighed. "I just hope he's going to be okay."

"Need to call Paddy, he'll know what to do." Jackson announced, thinking clearly. "Can you go watch him while I do that?"

"Yeah." Adam said before he went back upstairs to keep a watchful eye over a catatonic Aaron.

Paddy hadn't wasted a second getting back to Smithy Cottage when he heard the news from Jackson. It scared him to say the least. Jackson had explained to him that Aaron seemed out of it, he didn't seem to be able to hear them or pay attention to anything. It sounded as though Aaron had taken something, but he would never do that. He'd once strongly told Paddy he would never be so stupid and he had got on to Holly for being selfish when she used to take drugs. So it alarmed Paddy to think that he had taken anything. He was able to see with his own eyes how bad Aaron was when he got to him.

On their double bed, Aaron was lying curled up on his side fully clothed, staring at the floor. He clammy and pale, his eyes unfocused and his breathing shallow. It frightened Paddy to see Aaron like that. Adam and Jackson were relying on him to sort the awful situation out, so he couldn't disappoint.

"Aaron?. . .Aaron!" Paddy said loudly as he crouched in front of him, merely inches from his face.

"It's no use Paddy. He can't hear you." Jackson told him from his place on the bed next to Aaron. He had taken up rubbing his back soothingly, hoping it would bring Aaron back to civilization.

"There must be something we can do." Paddy sighed. "He must have taken something."

"But what though?" Jackson exclaimed.

"I don't know, but if he get's worse we're taking him to the hospital." Paddy told him sternly, he wasn't going to risk his life. "I'll go let Chas we've found him."

"okay, I'll watch him." Jackson assured him. "Adam, could you let my mum know what's happening. Ask her to take care of Freddie for a bit longer."

"Sure."

"Aaron livesy, what have you done?" Jackson whispered as Adam left them alone.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Yet another update so soon! I thought as I've got the ideas in my head I best get them out quick before I lose them. I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far. It's taken so many twists and turns I'm frightened that I'm giving it too much drama. Aaron and Jackson have a little boy called Freddie, who's t.v sets a light one night, Jackson get's hurt by the fire and they have to start from scratch again because they're home is burnt down. Aaron can't cope without Jackson but is soon back to some sort of normality once he returns home. But then Freddie get's ideas into his head that he wants a mum and not two dads, pushing Aaron away and Aaron believes him and gets upset. Wesley a really arrogant sod plants ideas into Freddie's head and makes his known to Aaron who ends up fighting with him and breaking Freddie's arm. Jackson get's angry and Aaron leaves. He's disappeared for three days without a word, turning up with a dosage of ketamine in his system which was forced on him by a group of lads he met out on his sorrowful booze cruise. Too much? :L Please read, review and enjoy! :)

"Paddy! Paddy!" Jackson shouted downstairs as he tried to roll Aaron over a little so he was slightly off the bed. He had begun to be sick and Jackson didn't want him choking. Sod the carpet; he'd clean it up later.

"What? What's wrong?" Paddy panted as he ran up the stairs and burst into their room. He didn't need to be told when he saw for himself. Aaron had gotten worse.

He'd stopped vomiting but his breathing was labored even more so now then he began to fit. Jackson had no idea what you had to do to control a seizure. It scared him to see his boyfriend losing control of any movement as he sat on the bed next to him. Paddy helped him pull him back on the bed before they tried to control his arms and legs, hoping it would have an influence on the rest of him. After a few minutes, what seemed like hours, Aaron grew still again.

"Hospital. Now." Paddy told him.

They reached the hospital in record time, bundling Aaron out of the back of Paddy's car and straight into A&E. A doctor soon came to see assist them, guiding them towards a treatment room before asking them to wait outside while she treated him. It was a nervous wait. Paddy had to call Chas yet again that day and break the news to her that her son was in hospital. As usual she hadn't taken it too well, bursting into tears on the phone before telling him she'd be there as soon as she could. She got a lift of Cain and they all sat in the family room waiting news.

"Relatives of Aaron Livesy?" The female doctor from earlier announced as she entered the room.

"Yes, over here." Chas called over to her. They weren't the only ones waiting for news, a nervous couple on the other side of the room impatiently paced the floor and bit their nails.

"Good evening, I'm Doctor Falkner. I've been treating Aaron." She told them. "It seems Aaron has taken a high dosage of ketamine."

"-Ketamine?" Paddy interrupted. Being a vet Paddy had supplies of that drug locked up in his surgery.

"Yes, Ketamine. He's had a bad reaction to it. We've pumped his stomach to get rid of any drugs still left in his system." Doctor Falkner explained. "I have to ask, does Aaron have any history of taking drugs?"

"No! Course he doesn't." Chas defended quickly. "He would never touch the stuff."

Doctor Falkner did not show any sign that she didn't believe her patients mother but she continued. "For now we're keeping him under observation. He'll be a bit confused and dazed for a while." She told them. "You can go see him if you would like."

Aaron was placed in a room with four other people. He was at the far end by the window, one side of his curtains drawn round his bed to shelter himself off from the others. When Jackson approached Aaron did not wake until he took a seat beside him and took his hand. Only then did he roll his head to the side to stare at Jackson. His gaze was still unfocused slightly and an oxygen mask obscured his mouth.

"You stupid boy!" Jackson scolded but it didn't reach his face. He was just relieved that he'd found Aaron and knew he was going to be okay.

"I could kill you." Chas shrieked from behind Jackson. "Drugs, really Aaron? Why on earth would you take drugs? You have a son!"

"Chas. . ." Jackson hushed, seeing his boyfriend screw up his face in confusion.

"No Jackson! What sort of idiot takes drugs!" Chas threw his way. "He's twenty three years old with a partner and a little boy at home wondering where the hell he is and he's getting off his face on god knows what!"

"Chas. . .!" Jackson scolded once more. "I don't think he's paying the slight bit of attention."

"He will do!" Chas continued. "No son of my does something so selfish!"

"Just give it a rest." Jackson snapped.

Chas bit back whatever else she had to say. It could wait.

"J-J-Ja-son." Aaron slurred from the bed, his eyes half shut. ". . . Jac-son."

"What?" Jackson asked him fully alerted.

"Jackson. . . they wouldn't- don't let 'em." Aaron whispered not making any sense.

"What, Aaron? I don't understand." Jackson told him. Whatever Aaron was telling him it was difficult to understand.

"Foget-." Aaron mumbled before drifting off into a state of unconsciousness again.

The next day Aaron was released from hospital. He'd been given a stern talking to by one of the Doctors about drug taking and handed a stack of pamphlets. He hadn't said anything as the Doctor lectured him and warned him about stories of other men his age getting killed because they'd taken drugs. Jackson sat in the chair by his bed, watching him secretly. Aaron only grunted and nodded in the right places, eager for the talking to, to be over with already. He warned him them that Aaron would still be a little of it, it was to be expected. Jackson was just pleased to be able to be getting him home. He wanted to get him home, talk things over, talk to Freddie together and get on with their lives. But he had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Do you want me to get you a drink or anything?" Jackson asked, as he dumped his jacket on the side.

"Nah, I'm alright. Thanks." Aaron answered, nervous. He was waiting for Jackson to start lecturing him. Telling him he was bad parent and that they were better off with out him. Ask him why they were talking him to hospital because he had a high dosage of Ketamine in his system. But he wasn't. He hadn't said much the whole time in hospital, not a word on the drive home. It was making him feel uneasy. He knew it was a time bomb just waiting to go off. When, he didn't know.

"Well I'm gonna make myself a coffee any road." Jackson stated as he clattered a mug on the kitchen counter and filled the kettle with fresh water. "You might as well take a seat Aaron, we need to talk." Jackson said with his back to him as he piled sugar into his mug.

Aaron did as instructed and took a seat at the table. His hands were balled up inside his long sleeves. It was habit he had yet to break, although Jackson always said he found it cute. He didn't want to be cute! But any affection off of Jackson was good.

"I want you to start from the beginning. Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Jackson asked as he pulled a chair out, flipped it round and sat down so his knees were touching Aaron's thighs. He knew the second question was silly. He knew that answer to that, he'd said some horrible things the night before, before storming off to bed. "You can tell me Aaron." He assured him, placing a hand on his thigh and squeezing it.

"I thought it'd be better if I got out of your hair for a few days. You know, so we could all calm down. . . think." Aaron explained.

"Where'd you go?" Jackson prompted.

"I got a bus to Hotton, walked around for ages didn't know where I was going. I just kept thinking and thinking. I slept in a doorway the first night." Aaron admitted with a shrug. Jackson remained quite, listening carefully as he waited for Aaron to continue. "Then I was angry, I was so angry again. I just wanted to get off my face and forget about it, about it all. It didn't want to think anymore."

"Please tell me you didn't Aaron. . ." Jackson said quietly.

"I went from one pub to another, then to the clubs. Met a group of guys, they seemed alright." Aaron told him, all the time staring at the table with a fixed glare. His forehead began to crumple up as he thought back, struggled to remember. "Spent the rest of the night with them while they chattered uo girls, I got drunk. Went back to their place the next morning and crashed out on the floor." Aaron dragged a hand down the back of his neck. "That night we went out again. They got out of it. One of them was a total nutter, kept doing stupid things. But then his mate wanted something more, he wanted to go further so he brought the K." Aaron took a shuddering breath. "I told them that I didn't want to, you have to believe me Jackson."

Jackson nodded his head to show him he would. Whatever had gone wasn't under Aaron's say so. He'd gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd. "Go on." Jackson pushed when Aaron didn't say anymore.

"I can't remember." Aaron shivered. "I mean, I can and I can't."

"Just tell me what you can." Jackson said, rubbing his hand up and down Aaron's back.

"They tried to get me to do some. I said no, but they wouldn't listen." Aaron explained. "The kept pushing and pushing! They got me though, I was just coming back from the loo, they stabbed it in my arm before I could notice."

"-Oh god! Aaron why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jackson exclaimed, one hand now covering his mouth in shock. Who would do such a terrible thing? Those boys weren't just mucking around, they were being incredibly stupid. Aaron had had a bad reaction to it. They could have killed him! It made his blood boil to think they had been so close to taking Aaron away from him and Freddie.

"I tried to, I think. My head's been all over the place." Aaron admitted. "Still is."

"You know what that is. It's assault." Jackson said getting ahead of himself. "We should call the police, they need to be told."

"No, don't." Aaron stopped him. "I don't want them involved. I just want to forget about it."

"But Aaron-."

"Jackson, no. What good will it do. Lets forget about it and move on." Aaron sighed. He wanted to forget about it. He didn't want to drag it up to the police and go over and over it with them. What good would it do? He wanted to forget about it and move on, as he said. He didn't want to remember the feeling of not being control. He didn't like how his world tilted and twisted every time he moved, how everyone's voice's seemed like they were talking under water and how he couldn't think, he couldn't remember. He had know idea how he managed to get home in one piece. Everything was blur. His clearest memory was waking up in hospital with Jackson by his side and Chas berating him yet again!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - So sorry guys, that I haven't updated before now! I lost my way with this one. But don't worry, I've discovered the storyline again and there may even be another two sequels to this, so watch this space. I'm really excited about where I'm taking this. Tell me what you think!  
Please read, review and enjoy!

The next morning Aaron stayed in bed, listening to Jackson getting Freddie ready for school. He wasn't prepared to see him yet. He still felt bad for causing his son to break his arm. To be honest he was scared, he was scared of Freddie. Not like before, when he was just a baby. He was scared of Freddie. Not of what people might think. He was scared of what Freddie might think of him. He didn't want to hear Freddie tell him he wanted a mum, not again.

"Where's daddy? Is he home?" He heard Freddie ask Jackson in the next room.

"You can see him later. He's resting at the moment." Jackson told him.

"But I want to see him." Freddie whined.

"Later, right now you're gonna be late for school." Jackson scolded.

Aaron waited until he could hear their car start up outside before he crawled out of bed. He still felt rough from the drugs he'd been injected with the other night. He swore never to pull a stunt like that again. He had no idea how Holly managed to do it night after night when she was only eighteen. It had wrecked her life. That's why he was so against it all. He felt dirty knowing he'd taken something. He took a long shower before going downstairs, washing all the grime from his body.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting in front of the TV staring straight through as he drank a cold cup of coffee when Jackson got home from taking Freddie and James to school. He was surprised he was home, he thought he'd be getting on with house build. Jackson sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Can I get you another?" Jackson asked, indicating to the cold cup of coffee in Aaron's hands.

Aaron nodded his head as Jackson took the cup and went through to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two fresh ups of hot drinks. He handed Aaron his coffee and took a seat beside him.

On Jackson's drive back from dropping the two boys off at school, he had had time to think things over. Aaron was in a bad place recently. So much had gone on in the past few months. Furst the fire, he knew Aaron had struggled to cope when he was hospital. Hazel had filled him on what had he had missed while away. Things had gotten worse when Wesley started Aaron questioning his role as parent towards Freddie, when their son kept asking for his 'mum'. It especially didn't help matters when Freddie broke his arm when Wesley riled Aaron up. It was the icing on the cake which sent Aaron AWOL, to turn up in the village injected with a drug that led him to hospital. He knew Aaron felt terrible, beating himself up about Freddie's injury and doubting his role as a parent in their son's life. They needed a break. All three of them did. Too much had gone on recently, they needed to forget about. They needed a relaxing holiday away somewhere for a long time.

"Aaron I think we need a break." Jackson announced.

Aaron's stomach dropped. Surely they could get through what was going on? Jackson didn't need to end things? He was sorry. "Jackson . . ." Aaron started, before Jackson steam rolled ahead.

"-Aaron please, just listen. I really think we need a holiday." Jackson explained. "Somewhere far away. Freddie can get time out of school. It will do us good."

Aaron let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Sounds good." He said/ "Where you thinking of going?"

"Greece, maybe? Majorca, Dubai, Turkey, Spain? I don't know." Jackson answered, a smile on his face. He was beginning to grow excited of the prospect. They hadn't been on holiday for a while.

"Dubai sounds good." Aaron told him.

"Well, it will be whatever we can afford." Jackson laughed. "I'm glad you agree. The sooner the better eh?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, how long for though? I don't think Cain will be too happy." He wasn't so keen on the idea as Jackson was. He knew he would have to spend time around Freddie, and at the moment he'd been trying so hard to do the opposite.

"Oh don't worry I'll talk to him." Jackson winked.

True to his word Jackson had managed to book them a flight to Spain for three weeks, more than long enough to get a decent tan. The builder busied himself with calling Freddie's school to explain to them about their impromptu holiday and talk Cain round to letting Aaron have time off work. Aaron, however, spent the rest of the day retrieving suitcases from cupboards and packing what he thought they would need. He had no doubt that Jackson would go behind him and re pack. He was a little downhearted when he realized Freddie wouldn't be allowed to go in the swimming pool at the Villa Jackson had arranged for them to stay at. He still had four weeks left to go with his cast because of him. Paddy was pleased to hear that they were going away. He thought the same as the builder did, they needed a break.

They managed to contain an excited Freddie on the flight over to Spain, touching down in the airport no sooner than they wished. Aaron had forgotten how much of a handful Freddie could be when he got excited, especially on holidays. Their last holiday to Greece had been unforgettable when Freddie was four. Even though Freddie had only been four he'd charmed every air hostess on the flight over and back, they'd mistaken him as their adorable younger brother. Aaron didn't have the heart to correct them. Though this time they made the connection that Aaron was Freddie's dad and thought Jackson was a friend. He only rolled his eyes at the remark.

Jackson hired a car to drive them to their Villa in the Spanish country side. It was beautiful, small and typically Spanish. Every floor in the villa was tiled. The ground floor held an open planned kitchen and lounge as well as bathroom and airing cupboard off of the hallway. Upstairs was another bathroom and Jackson and Aaron's bedroom as well Freddie's on the other side of the hall. It was perfect. In the yard outside was a patio set and a large enough swimming pool. It was a shame they wouldn't be using it much this time. Aaron couldn't understand how they could afford such a place. Jackson had many building jobs but they'd come to a stop since he'd been injured in the house fire.

"How did you afford this place?" Aaron asked, as Freddie ran straight through to the back yard.

"I had a little money saved up." Jackson answered him simply, heading for the stairs to unpack.

Aaron raised an eyebrow before following him.

From their room they could see over the back yard, watch over the swimming pool and have fantastic view of the Spanish country side. It was perfect. They could keep an eye on Freddie at all times.

After unpacking their bags and settling everything in it's right place, they got showered and changed into Jeans and shirt. They were heading into town for dinner. Jackson even managed to get Freddie out of his typical t-shirts. Sometimes he reminded him an awful lot of Aaron, he just hoped he wouldn't dress like a chav. The other day while he'd been in town he'd brought a red checkered shirt for Freddie. He knew Aaron would like it. Even though Freddie looked an awful lot like a younger Aaron, he still had the qualities of Jackson.

"What do you think daddy!" Freddie exclaimed as he raced outside. Aaron was standing near the hired car puffing on a cigarette as he waited for his two boys to get ready to go out.

He laughed when he saw Freddie in a red checkered shirt and jeans. He was wearing exactly what Jackson wore on one of their dates. "I like it." He praised him, flicking his cigarette butt to the floor and stomping it out.

"Though you quit those?" Jackson asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I did." Aaron said. "Doesn't mean I can't have one once in a while."

Jackson rolled his eyes before bundling Freddie into the back of the car.

They ate at a restaurant in two, Jackson and Freddie daring to try something different, while Aaron stuck to fries and a burger. He was teased constantly by the two of them as he kept to his familiar food. Unlike their party holidays way before Freddie was born, Aaron and Jackson ended the night and headed back to the villa when Freddie began to fall asleep in Jackson's arms while they walked along the beach. Once Freddie was in bed Jackson joined Aaron outside by the swimming pool where he'd brought out a few cans of larger. On their way back they'd made a stop at a local convenience store to buy things they couldn't bring on the flight over.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Aaron asked as he cracked open a can and handed it to Jackson.

"Don't know. Beach?" Jackson suggested.

"Can't." Aaron said. "Freddie can't get sand in his cast."

"Oh." Jackson said, even in the little light leaking through the patio doors he could see how disappointed and guilty Aaron still looked about Freddie's arm.

"Could go to the Zoo?" Jackson knew that there was nothing stopping them from doing that.

"There's loads back in England." Aaron countered.

"And there's loads of beachs, and nightclubs and amusements and roads and swimming pools back in England." Jackson smart mouthed, earning himself a playful slap from Aaron. "So, Zoo it is then?"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - Here you go guys, hope you enjoy. Another filler like the last chapter to kick start things again. Please read, review and enjoy ! Let me know what you think!

They'd been in Spain for over two weeks already, nearly through their holiday. Freddie loved it all. They'd eaten out almost every night, found their favorite restaurant on the fifth evening and had found plenty to occupy themselves during the night and day, much to their pleasure. Aaron seemed cheerful away from Emmerdale, though he always did. Jackson could remember their first holiday together; the young mechanic was so laid back for those two weeks. He could say Emmerdale brought the worst out of Aaron, but not all the time. He just hoped the Aaron that was with them in Spain for the next three weeks, was the same Aaron that would be going home with them. It was like all Aaron's troubles had been left at the airport. He was a lot happier, the first couple days he'd not spent much time with Freddie, but he managed to stumble past the block that had been put because of Wesley. He had thought of a grand idea that would allow Freddie in the swimming pool. Aaron had found dozens of bin bags in the cupboards and had wrapped all fifteen of them round Freddie's cast before finding insulation tape which he used to tape at each end. It worked oddly enough. Jackson had searched for the local hospital number just case it didn't and they needed to get Freddie's arm re-cast.

Jackson was downstairs in the villa, making breakfast for Freddie who'd woken up earlier than he usually did back at home and was now sat watching cartoons on the TV in the lounge. Aaron was still in bed, he hadn't woken the sleeping mechanic. He needed him well rested for what he had planned that night.

"Freddie come get your cereal." Jackson told him kindly as he placed the small bowl of cereal at the breakfast bar. Freddie came running into the kitchen, sliding across the villa tiles on the too long Ben ten pajamas he wore. He scooped his little boy up in his arms and sat him carefully on the high stool. "Be careful." He warned. The young boy wasn't used to high stools at home.

"Yes dad." Freddie sighed before tucking in.

Jackson turned towards the coffee maker and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. He made note to buy one for their new house when they built it.

He waited until Freddie had finished his breakfast and had returned to his cartoons before he poured Aaron a cup of coffee and began to head up the stairs. He could no longer hear the childish laughter of their son or the silly noises of the cartoon from the television speakers as he climbed the stairs but instead the recognizable sound of Aaron throwing up in the bathroom. He padded through to their bedroom, ditching their coffees on the side board before walking back out into the hall and knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"Aaron, you alright?" He asked. It would be unlucky for anybody if they were to get ill whilst on holiday.

A few seconds later Aaron answered hoarsely. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound it." Jackson called through the wooden door before Aaron flung it up and appeared in front of him looking rather rough.

"Well I am." Aaron said as he walked past him to get to their bedroom. He didn't want to ruin their last few days on holiday. They'd all been having such a great time and they planned on going on a boat trip at eleven.

Aaron looked far from fine to Jackson. He looked pale and sickly. "Aaron if you're not well, you're not well." Jackson started. "We can stay here today, go on the boat trip tomorrow."

"No. Freddie wanted to go today." Aaron argued. Their little boy had Aaron wrapped round his little finger again. He began to search among the many clothes flung across their room, searching for a clean set.

"Aaron there's no point you going out today if you don't feel up to it. I don't want you chucking up while we're out." Jackson teased. He knew Aaron wasn't going to admit that he was ill, so he would have to bully him in to.

Aaron sighed, Jackson was right. He'd ruined it for everyone if he went. "Fine, I'll stay here. But you'll take Freddie out."

"A-." Jackson started.

"No, you'll take Freddie out." Aaron ordered firmly, before climbing back into bed, giving up the search for clothes. He'd woken with a sickening feeling in his stomach that morning which had only gotten worse as he lay in bed waiting for it to pass. It was still there now but not as threatening as before. He blamed on how many he managed to put away last night or the dodgy nachos Jackson had persuaded him to try.

"If you insist." Jackson said, pressing a kiss to his forehead and pulling a sympathetic face. "Got a while as yet before we need to go out, so in the mean time. . ." The older man slipped underneath the covers with Aaron, pulling him close to him and wrapping his arms around him.

Aaron hadn't even realized when Jackson had managed to sneak out of the bed and leave with Freddie. He'd woken up several hours later, feeling a little better, to an empty house. A note was stuck to the Fridge in Jackson's handwriting, letting him know he'd be back at five with a takeaway. He'd grabbed water from the fridge before trudging over to the lounge and flopping down on to the sofa to watch TV. Nothing was on. Nearly every channel spoke Spanish. So he decided to take another nap on the sofa and wait for them to return. He just hoped whatever sickness bug he had would have passed before tomorrow.

Come five a clock Freddie burst through into the lounge and dived onto Aaron's stomach, as Jackson carried the takeaway into the kitchen.

"Woah, little man." Aaron wheezed as he pushed Freddie off of him carefully.

Freddie shoved a green cuddly toy into Aaron's face. "Look what Daddy brought me!"

"Great." Aaron grinned taking the toy from Freddie and holding it a more suitable distance from his eyes. It was a large turtle.

"Remember when you brought my little brother, Josh a shark for his christening?" Jackson called over to him.

Yeah, Aaron did. He nodded his head. Paddy and his mum hadn't thought it was the most respectable christening present. He handed the turtle back to Freddie who started to run towards the patio doors. "Don't even think about checking if he can swim!" Aaron warned him amused at how he knew what his son was about to do.

"But-." Freddie started to whine.

"No 'buts'. I can tell you now that it won't." Aaron answered him.

Jackson walked through carrying plates on top of pizza boxes and cutlery in another hand. "How do you know?" he asked placing everything onto the coffee table.

Aaron hadn't shared every childhood memory with Jackson and this was one he had yet to tell.

"I've tried it." He said quietly, feeling stupid.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. "Carry on. . ."

"When I was a little younger than Freddie I filled a bath up and threw all my sharks in." Aaron told him feeling his cheeks tinge pink.

"Hang on, you're mum told me you were scared of sharks at that age. . ." Jackson mused.

Aaron glared at him.

"Oh. . ." Jackson said twigging on before bursting into laughter. "You were trying to drown them."

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked from his place on the floor by the patio doors. He started making the turtle swim in the air before he heard one of his dads laughing.

"Nothing." Aaron said quickly glaring at Jackson at the same time.

They eat pizza discussing what they could do for their last two days before they had to go back home to Emmerdale and face the likes of Wesley and building their own house again. They decided on going into town the following day, to buy presents for people back home and then go wherever Freddie wanted on their last day. Aaron wasn't up for shopping and neither was Freddie but Jackson had told them they needed to. It was the least they could do buying a present for Cain who had let Aaron have three weeks off on top of the previous one and a half he'd taken himself when he'd been AWOL. With Freddie in bed by eight and Aaron feeling a lot better than he had that morning Jackson could continue with what he had planned.

With a teasing look Jackson hinted towards the stairs and led the way. They'd be okay if they turned the radio on quietly and didn't make a noise. They had both grown used to being secretive any way.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Another update! Hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think. I think there will only be two more chapters after this at the most.

The next day Aaron was feeling a lot better than the day before, he was able to head into town with Jackson and their son. They'd both woken up naked under the sheets that morning, the gleaming Spanish sunlight sauntering through the balcony windows of their bedroom. It was perfect. Aaron didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay where they were. It was peaceful. There was no Wesley causing trouble, he hadn't thought of the horrible drug spiking he had experienced or about the insurance companies and building hurdles they had yet to overcome to build their house. They were homeless. But none of that bothered him in Spain, away from Emmerdale. He had thought about moving, moving away from Emmerdale. But he couldn't. He'd be away from Paddy, the first person who he ever got along with who cared for him and there was his mum. He wouldn't admit it but he loved her.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower." Jackson sighed beginning to slid out from the sheets.

"No." Aaron mumbled, pulling Jackson back towards him and burying his face in his back.

"Aaron. . ." Jackson groaned, putting up no fight to match his words. He was content with the Aaron he had now. He was more affectionate.

"We can go into town later." Aaron told him muffled by the kisses he was pressing along Jacksons back round to his stomach. "Few more minutes here."

"Minutes which will turn to hours. I know you Mr. Livesy." Jackson laughed as Aaron pushed him backwards and straddled him.

"No you don't." Aaron smirked as he began to trial kisses along Jackson's neck, being stubborn.

Jackson was right, Aaron's few 'minutes' turned to a couple of hours. Later than scheduled they managed to make into town, Freddie running along ahead of them on the cobbled streets. Aaron and Freddie waited outside shops, kicking a beach football around while Jackson searched for suitable presents for people back home. They'd received so many dirty looks off of people as they darted in between on walkers, passing the ball in between them.

"Aaron!" Jackson scolded as he walked out of a shop to find Aaron kicking the ball straight at him.

Both Aaron and Freddie laughed.

"It's not funny." Jackson glared picking the ball up.

"Er. . .yeah it is." Aaron cheeked, snatching the ball back of Jackson and tossing it to Freddie.

Jackson rolled his eyes. Sometimes Aaron was just as old as Freddie. "I brought our mum's something and Paddy."

"That's nice for ya." Aaron sighed. The prospect of going home soon looming over him.

Ignoring Aaron he continued. "Just need to get Cain, James, Rhona and Pearl something."

"Do you have to?" Aaron exclaimed, both him and Freddie were getting pretty bored of waiting round shops.

"Yes!" Jackson huffed before taking the lead.

They arrived back at the Villa gone seven, both exhausted from traipsing round the shops in town before heading over to their favorite restaurant for dinner. Freddie was worn out as well, falling asleep in the back of the hired car. Aaron had carried him inside and taken him up to his bed. He joined Jackson downstairs a few minutes later who had brought a few can's from the fridge and was sitting out by the pool.

"Fancy a drink?" Jackson asked chucking a can at Aaron as he walked out onto the patio.

"Thanks." Aaron commented taking a sip and sitting down next to Jackson on the patio furniture.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" Jackson sighed, leaning back and staring up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah." Aaron agreed, copying the older man.

"Shame we can't stay for longer. Freddie really enjoys it here." Jackson told him.

"We could. . .You know? If you wanted to." Aaron said turning to Jackson. "We could live here?"

Jackson laughed. "Don't be stupid. I can't see you moving to Hotton let alone Spain."

"Why?" Aaron protested, hurt by Jackson's remark.

"Your whole family is in Emmerdale. You won't admit it. But you'd miss them." Jackson told him. "You love them."

"I'll get over it." Aaron typically said, with a smirk.

"No you won't. I couldn't do that to you Aaron." Jackson laughed before placing his beer down and unzipping his denim shorts.

"What you doing?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

The builder didn't say anything as he allowed his shorts to pool at his feet and step out them while tugging his vest top off. He picked up his beer, walked towards the swimming pool edge and slipped inside the warm water in just his black boxers. Aaron watched him for a moment, before ditching his clothes in an untidy heap at the edge and jumping into the swimming pool himself, creating an almighty splash. He resurfaced a second later, running both his hands over and down the back of his head with a huge smirk on his face when he noticed Jackson staring at him. To advert Jackson's eyes from his body he cupped his hand and sent a huge splash his way.

"Oi!" Jackson spluttered when he recovered. "Oh. . . your in for it now."

They had drank way too much. Jackson had forgotten how many cans they had put away the previous night. What he did know was, he had an awful headache pounding through his skull as he lifted his head from the pillow. They'd made it upstairs or rather stumbled in between bruised kisses and pouts of alcohol induced giggles. The events were vague from last night as he sorted through his mind to work out how many he had drunk. He was hung over. Jackson reached out a hand to pull Aaron close to his body, only to find the sheets beside him empty. Slowly he lifted his head and looked round the bedroom, straining his ears so he could hear him if he was rattling around downstairs. Nothing. With a huge stretch, the builder dragged himself from the bed, pulling on a pair of loose shorts as he went.

He padded along the hallway and was once listening to Aaron throwing his guts up in the bathroom for the second time that week. He must be hung over too like him. He carried on downstairs, the sounds of Aaron being sick making the same feeling rise inside of him. Jackson found Freddie downstairs before them again, already watching the usual children cartoons on the TV in the lounge.

"Morning." He called out to him as he stuck his head in the fridge.

"Morning!" Freddie shouted back, he cringed at the noise.

A couple of painkillers later and bottle of water, Aaron appeared downstairs. Looking like Jackson felt. His complexion was paler than usual and under his half lidded eyes were dark shadows. He dragged himself towards the fridge pulling out a bottle of orange juice and throwing himself on the sofa next to Jackson.

"How many did we drink last night?" Aaron asked, he felt more than rough.

"A few." Jackson sighed gesturing towards the patio doors with his head.

Aaron followed his gaze and saw the empty cans littering the patio by the pool outside, along with their clothes. He groaned and sunk even more into the sofa. "Never drinking again."

Jackson laughed. He could see that happening. "You look how I feel."

Aaron glanced at him. "I've been throwing up for the past half hour."

"That's odd. You don't usually get sick after drinking, you're like indestructible." Jackson commented.

"I wish." Aaron breathed closing his eyes.

After listening to Freddie whine about wanting to go the Zoo, they spent their last day staring at animals in their captive environments. Aaron rather enjoyed taking Freddie to the Zoo, he'd only been a couple of times a child and he couldn't remember it that well. Once again it was like Jackson was with two kids instead one and his boyfriend. Both men kept their sunglasses on all day, protecting their delicate heads from the glaring sun and constantly drinking water to rehydrate them. It didn't help when Freddie was singing along full volume in the car on the way their and back. Jackson had brought him a cuddly giraffe toy and Monkey to keep him quiet, but it only did for so long. Both men were regretting drinking the night before. They just hoped they would feel better in the morning to catch their flight back.

An early night was needed all round. They had to get up early to catch their flight and all were tired again. But packing was needed to be done before any of the two men went to bed. Jackson had put Freddie to bed with his two new toys that day and the turtle from the other day. Aaron was already in bed when he crawled into it, both too tired and fragile to continue where they left off the night before. It seemed like they had only been asleep for a few hours before the alarm on Jackson's phone went off. Aaron had only groaned and rolled over in the bed, ignoring Jackson as he told him to get up.

They reached the airport in record time, Aaron nearly making them miss their flight. Freddie slept in Jackson's arms as he carried him through the airport and Aaron pushed the baggage trolley beside them. It was too early for such a young boy to be awake, the sun only just rising as they dropped the hired car off.

"Jackson look after this." Aaron told him before running off.

Confused Jackson did as he was told, wondering where Aaron had disappeared to. He seat Freddie on top of their bags, unable to hold him any longer and push the trolley. He pushed it towards the waiting lounge and took a seat in the corner, pulling Freddie onto his lap as they waited the stuffed monkey in his firm grip as he nodded off once more.

Aaron returned ten minutes later, looking paler than before. He took a seat next to Jackson and closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Jackson asked, guessing what Aaron had been doing. Surely he wasn't still hung over from before?

Aaron nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. He wondered how he was going to survive the 2 hour flight back home.


	23. Chapter 23

They were back home by the afternoon, all the journey back Aaron couldn't help worrying about how things were back home. He didn't want to return to the troubles that Wesley had brought them. He never wanted to see that man again, but he knew when they took Freddie back to school on Monday he would be there. He always was, Freddie had bounded up the stairs to show off his new toys to James as soon as they got back while Jackson and Aaron unloaded their luggage from the car. Paddy, Rhona and Hazel were eager to see the holiday snaps after dinner.

"Come on then! Let's see them." Hazel exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Jackson passed Hazel their digital camera and began to talk her through each picture, fill her in on what they got up to in Spain.

"N'aw doesn't he photograph well." Hazel commented as they looked at the picture of Freddie swimming in the sea with Aaron while Jackson stayed on the boat to take pictures.

"Who? Freddie or Aaron?" Jackson teased admiring Aaron's shirtless toned physique as he was about to throw Freddie into the air in the sunny picture.

Hazel slapped her son's arm. "Freddie of course!"

The both turned towards the kitchen door when then could hear Aaron walking through. He popped his head round the doorway.

"Jackson I'm going to bed." Aaron told him, he was tired, too much travelling.

"Oh okay then." Jackson said looking at his watch. It was only gone eight, not long since they had put Freddie to bed. "Feeling alright?" He asked remembering how Aaron was earlier in the airport.

Aaron nodded his head. "Yeah just a bit tired."

By the time everyone had seen their holiday snaps and received their souvenirs from the boys, Aaron was asleep in bed when Jackson climbed upstairs. He tried to be careful, he didn't to want wake the younger man as he tried to slip underneath the covers, he managed to anyway. "Sorry." Jackson cringed as he thumped his pillow to get it comfortable.

"It's okay." Aaron groaned as he rolled over to face Jackson.

"Still tired?" Jackson asked quietly, running a hand along Aaron's face.

Aaron closed his eyes and breathed out. He still felt tired but he put it down the plane flight. "No, I'm fine." He lied, snaking an arm around Jackson to tug him closer.

"Sure? Because you have been feeling pretty lousy lately." Jackson whispered looking at Aaron carefully. "You might have picked up something in spain."

"Jackson I'm fine." Aaron sighed rolling his eyes, he sick of the older man not listening. "Just jet lagged."

"Jet lagged?" Jackson laughed. "It was two hour flight!"

"Shut up." Aaron breathed closing his eyes. He just wanted to sleep.

The next morning it was the third time Jackson had woken up to walk past the bathroom on his way downstairs to hear Aaron throwing up in the bathroom. He knocked once on the door before pushing it open and leaning against the door frame. Aaron was kneeling on the floor beside the toilet, his head resting against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked quite pitiful.

"You're a mes-." Jackson began before Aaron cut him off.

"Don't say a word." Aaron warned as he flushed the toilet and reached for his tooth brush to clean his teeth.

"Not going to!" Jackson said holding up his hands. He followed Aaron into their bedroom and studied him as he got dressed. Both of them had no work on that day. Aaron wasn't expected back to the garage till Monday and Jackson was going to make a head start on building their house on Tuesday.

"Whatever." Aaron sighed, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

Just as Aaron passing him Jackson stopped him in his tracks by wrapping a hand around his upper arm. "Aaron, you should see a doctor or something."

"I'm alright." Aaron snapped before shrugging off his boyfriend and continuing downstairs.

"Just promise me to drink lots then!" Jackson shouted after him. There was no getting through to Aaron sometimes.

He had plenty of time to think about Aaron as he made a head start on their laundry from their holiday. Aaron had taken Freddie over to his mother's so he could let her know they were back and Freddie could give her the present he had brought for her when they walked round the local town in Spain. Jackson had gone over all of Aaron's symptoms in his head. It seemed like a bug to him. He didn't know if Aaron was suffering from much more than sickness as he often never told Jackson if he was in pain or under the weather. It frustrated Jackson when Aaron would just brush it to the side. The only other time he'd been this sick was five years ago when he was . . . Jackson thought. No never, he couldn't be again, could he?

Jackson waited until Aaron and Freddie returned from Chas's. He'd decided to take them to the Woolpack for dinner, he didn't feel like cooking. They'd grown used to the three weeks of eating out nearly every night. When they'd finished their meals and Freddie had gone over to sit with Nana Chas and auntie Charity, Jackson chose the time to bring up when he'd come to that afternoon in light conversation.

"Would be nice if Freddie had a little brother or sister, wouldn't it?" Jackson wondered as he looked over to Freddie, he was constantly surrounded by adults unless James was around. Belle, Sara and Noah were in their teenage years now.

"Yeah, but it's never gonna happen." Aaron told him straight.

"How come?" Jackson asked looking at his boyfriend.

"Because. . ." Aaron scoffed. "Too much trouble."

"But what if. . ." Jackson questioned curious to know.

"What if what? It's not gonna happen. No way am I going through all that again!" Aaron grimaced.

"Can I just ask . . . Did you ever want a brother or sister when you were growing up?" Jackson asked, he knew he always had done. It got pretty lonely being an only child.

"No, not really. But I got one anyway and then I got thrown out." Aaron smiled falsely remembering the arrival of his baby half brother meant his dad forgetting about him. He didn't want Freddie to ever feel like that.

Jackson winced, he'd forgotten about that. But still, it wasn't going to be like that with them. They could love two just the same.

"What's brought this all up anyway?" Aaron asked tilting his head.

There was going to be no easy way telling Aaron. The younger man had been sipping on beer all night and he couldn't hold it any more when he saw Aaron take another big sip. "Because I think you might be. . ." Jackson sighed.

Aaron laughed. "I'm not."

"Oh really and why do you think that?" Jackson questioned leaning across the table.

"I just do." Aaron smirked.

It wasn't a good enough answer for Jackson. "Don't believe you."

In the end it was Paddy who had forced the twenty three year old to go see a doctor, after he'd found out about his sickness. He wasn't to happy about it but he rarely argued with Paddy when he was being told by the older vet. Jackson went with him while Freddie was at school, Cain grudgingly let Aaron have the morning off to go. The young mechanic even tried to use Cain's unwillingness to let him go stop him from going. Eventually they got there and they were seen a by a doctor who ran a few tests and asked routine questions. It was the very same doctor they had spoken to about Aaron's pregnancy with Freddie five years ago.

"I told you."

"Whatever." Aaron snapped.

He was trying to take in what the doctor had told them. He was in fact pregnant again. Aaron didn't want that! It had been bad enough the first time around. He wouldn't change Freddie for the world and he never regretted having him. But it had been hell. The months leading up to the birth and the months afterwards had been so difficult. He hadn't known what to expect. Everyone who knew was constantly fussing around. Labour had been agony for Aaron, he hadn't known he was experiencing it until Jackson had told him. He'd broken his pelvis while carrying Freddie. He couldn't go through it all again. What if he got Post natal depression again? It just wouldn't work out.

"Aaron its good news isn't it?" Jackson said treading carefully. Understandably he had been anxious about the results the Doctor had in her notes just like Aaron had been and even more so when she told them they were positive. But he also felt estatic that they were having another baby. Freddie was going to have baby brother or sister to share his childhood with.

Aaron didn't answer him, he got inside their car and waited for Jackson to do the same so he could drive them home. They couldn't ignore it but Aaron was going to try his damn hardest to, for now anyway.

A/N – Thanks guys for the reviews so far. It's so nice to here what you think about it, please continue to do so. I'd just like to point out that no Aaron did not have hysterectomy in Baby blues I think that's a different fanfic All that happened to him was a fractured pelvis, hope that helps you follow a little more easily :) Sorry for not updating before now on this and many other fanfics, I've had a hectic week and it doesn't look like it's going to let up. It's finding time to sit down and actually write. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please read and review!


	24. Chapter 24

It had been two weeks since they'd been to the doctors and found out that Aaron was in fact pregnant again with their second child. A lot had happened since then. Freddie's cast on his arm had been removed and he had no long term effects of a broken arm. Jackson had discussed with Aaron that it would be a good idea if done up Dale head, sold it and then they brought another house not far from the main part of village. Now that they were expecting another child they needed a three bedroom house and Dale head would not cover that, it was too small. He'd already been eyeing up a few houses that Nikhil and Jai had done up a couple of years ago that were only a five minute walk from main street. Not only had that been happening but Jackson and Aaron had told Chas, Hazel and Paddy the news. It wasn't as though they would have been surprised like last time. Chas and Hazel had both been teary at the news while Paddy had been pleased for them both.

Aaron however still wasn't as pleased as Jackson was. He'd spent the first two days afterwards moping around the house as he tried to get his head round it all again. He knew there was no point hiding it this time, most people new all about Freddie in the village. Jackson had even told him there was no point either. He just didn't want to be a freak show again. But it looked as though he would have to be. They'd already been for a scan so they could date the pregnancy. He was now two months pregnant and the 'morning sickness' was passing, finally. But now he just had to prepare himself for the rest of it. It was alright for Jackson, telling him everything would be okay or that it was great that Freddie was getting a brother or sister. Yeah, great, but he wasn't the one that had to go through it all. He wasn't the one who had a broken pelvis last time. He wasn't the one who couldn't hold their child, he wasn't scared of Freddie. He just hoped this time round it would be better. But unlike last time, they had to explain the situation to a five year old.

"When do you want to tell him?" Jackson asked Aaron as they washed up.

"Never." Aaron told him honestly. He didn't want to have to go through the awkward and embarrassing situation with Freddie. How can you explain what was happening to him to a five year old?

Jackson laughed. "He's going to have to know sooner or later."

"Later." Aaron said.

That caused Jackson to laugh again. "How about tonight?"

Aaron shook his head. "Have you even figured out what you're gonna say?"

"No. . .But what is there to figure out?"

"A lot. He's five. All he understands at that age is the cbeebies channel and how to make us run in circles." Aaron explained to Jackson.

"Okay then, what do you suggest." Jackson questioned. If it were down to his boyfriend he would never tell their son till the last minute. "He needs to start preparing himself. He's never had to share things before. He'll have to start sharing us, his toys, food-."

"We just tell him that a stork will be bringing us another baby." Aaron answered Jackson as though it were obvious.

"You can't tell him that!" Jackson exclaimed. "What do we tell him when you get the bump? That you're getting fat?" Jackson jibbed as he prodded Aaron's still flat stomach.

Aaron shrugged. "Yeah."

The older man cocked his eyebrow, like that would work out.

"It will work out, trust me." Aaron smirked, satisfied.

It did work. Aaron and Jackson had both collected Freddie from school that day and told him together on the way home. They used Aaron's explanation and Freddie ate it up, excited that he would be getting a new brother or sister. But they tried to make him to promise to keep quite about it, Aaron didn't want him running around telling everyone. It was Jackson's and his news to share and right now he wanted to keep it to them. But he knew it wouldn't last for long, not many five year olds keep quiet.

Freddie had lasted two weeks before he started to tell people. They were passing by Debbie's house to see Jackson at Dale Head when a teenaged Sarah stormed out of the front door and shoved her way past Aaron. She had definitely inherited her mother's anger. Aaron looked to see Debbie standing at the front door, anger clear on her face as she glared at her daughter who was storming up the street. She turned to Aaron.

"You've got all that to look forward to with him. But then you won't have the worry of her turning up with a baby." Debbie aired as she waved her hand towards her daughter who was long gone.

"She's only thirteen." Aaron laughed, his second cousin was far to young to be worrying her mother about that.

Debbie rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it, she thinks she's sixteen!"

"You were once like her, give her break." Aaron said, receiving a glare from Debbie.

"That's exactly what I mean! I was just a bit older when I had her!" Debbie screeched. "I don't want her to have a baby!"

"My dads are getting a baby!" Freddie announced with a huge smile.

Aaron quickly glanced from Debbie to him, shooting him a look to shut him up.

"Oh, eh?" Debbie smiled. "Are you now?"

How could he talk his way out of this one? He couldn't lie.

"Yeah! I'm getting a new brother or sister!" Freddie told her for Aaron.

Saving himself from the embarrassment Aaron picked Freddie up and slung him over his shoulder who squealed and giggled.

"Your dad's going to start wondering where we got to." Aaron said out loud. "Come on."

"See you later then." Debbie called out behind them with a smirk.

Great, now she knew.

A/N – Sorry guys, this is just sort of a filler chapter. I stand corrected, thank you for pointing out my error in this sequel which I can understand that would confuse. I've changed Chapter 10 in Baby blue so he didn't happen which makes these chapters able to happen. I really need to get in the habit of reading my work thoroughly. I find my own work bores me so I find it hard even just to scan read my previous writing. So thank you for pointing it out!  
Hope you can forgive.  
Anyway, please read and review. I love to know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

Like last time Chas and Hazel had been over the moon about the whole pregnancy when it came to Aaron's 20 week scan appointment Chas insisted that she went with Aaron. Jackson was disappointed that he couldn't make it as he had already had a meeting booked with a client before they received the appointment via post. Aaron had been upset that Jackson couldn't come, he was expecting him to support him through it all. The thought of his mother going with him made him cringe, she would make a show of everything. He would rather go on his own and stick to the shadows, bringing minimal attention to himself if possible. But she had been rather insistent and even Jackson had said it would be good idea. So that was why he now lied on the bed, with his t-shirt hitched up to his ribcage while his mother sat to him staring intently at the screen, seeing her second grandchild for the first time.

"Want to know the sex?" The nurse asked as she guided the scanner over his stomach.

Aaron nodded his head; they wanted to know last time. There wouldn't be much of a surprise. It would either be a boy or a girl.

Chastity had practically skipped out of the hospital as she clutched onto her copy of the scan picture. She was desperate for Aaron to tell Jackson. She just wished Aaron would be as excited as they were. He hadn't shown much surprise or excitement all the way through the scan. It was as though he just wanted to get it over and done with. She'd never felt like that when she was pregnant with him. Every moment, each step was new and exciting for her. She often wished she had had more children. But then she knew it was for the better she only had the one. Could the world survive another Aaron? However, on a serious note she knew that she wasn't capable of taking care of Aaron let alone two. She's screwed up his child hood well and truly. Maybe that was why he found it all so hard.

Aaron parked their car behind Paddy's the surgery was closed and he knew he wasn't on call tonight. It was Rhona's turn and he couldn't see her Car anywhere in the drive, obviously she was out on a call out. Chastity jumped out of the car and bounded up the lawn towards to Smithy Cottage. She was eager for Aaron to tell Jackson what they found out today at the hospital. She was frightened she was going to blurt it out before he had a chance. Aaron finally joined her inside and flicked the kettle on before he stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up for Jackson.

"Be down in a minute." Jackson called back, only just getting out of the shower.

"Ohh, Aaron." Chas squealed as she jittered around.

"Calm down mum, it's embarrassing." Aaron sighed rolling his eyes. Not long later did they here the foot steps of Jackson on the stairs.

"So, tell me. How'd it all go?" Jackson asked, taking the scan picture Chas held out for him.

"Fine." Aaron answered him shortly as Chas served him a look. He rolled his eyes for the second time. "Want to know the sex?"

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled.

"It's a girl." Aaron shrugged.

"A girl! Really?" Jackson exclaimed. It was perfect. Not that he would be disappointed if it were to be a boy. But now they had one of each.

Aaron nodded his head as he reached for the mugs in the cupboard.

"It's great news, isn't it Jackson?" Chas grinned, thinking of how she could spoil her grand daughter. "A little girl to spoil rotten."

"Too right." Jackson beamed.

Just like when they were expecting Freddie, Chas and Hazel began to buy every pink item of baby clothing they could find. They'd been overwhelmed by the number of baby boy clothing they had brought for Freddie and it just the same this time around. Instead of blue baby grows, they were now pink and instead of dungarees and jeans there were now little skirts and assorted colored wool tights. Hazel and Chas had both said that their grand daughter couldn't wear hand me downs from Freddie. They were determined to keep her looking like a girl. They'd also brought pink teddies and dolls, a butterfly mobile and a pink car seat. Aaron had drawn the line when they were looking through the Mammas and Pappas catalogue in the kitchen one day and had come across a pink buggy. No way would he be pushing one of those around!

"No way!" Aaron exclaimed as he snatched the catalogue from the table.

"What?" Hazel said innocently. "She's a girl, girl's like pink."

"She's not going to care what color her push chair is!" Aaron argued turning his nose up at the items they had circled already.

"If she's anything like her dad, she will care what color wheels she's been pushed around in." Jackson teased as he walked through. "And the make. . ."

Aaron sent Jackson a withering look. He wasn't helping.

"Just saying." Jackson said with his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well what do you want her to be pushed around in?" Chas asked. "You can't use Freddie's old one, you gave that to one of Jackson's friends a few years ago."

"A black one." Aaron told her.

"Black!"

"Yes, black." Aaron growled. "Unisex isn't it."

"Well yeah but. . .Don't you want something a bit more cheerful?" Hazel asked.

"Cheerful? This is Aaron, my son we're talking to here?" Chas laughed.

"Fine, black it is!" Hazel sighed.

"Thank you."

A/n – Another chapter for today! Woo! Hope you like. Please read and review, I love to know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

With only a month till the due date, they'd named their little baby girl a few weeks ago. They'd spent hours searching the internet and reading baby names books, hoping a name would pop up at them. Aaron had left the naming to Jackson. Not because he didn't want to involve himself. He'd named their son Freddie so he thought it only fair if Jackson named their girl. Though, it didn't stop him scrunching up his nose at a few choices Jackson had admitted to him, such as Lola, Georgia, Jennifer and Emily. They sounded old, too old. He'd told him they were perfect choices if they wanted their daughter hanging around with Edna and Betty. Jackson had rolled his eyes. It was only a few days later that he came back with a name Aaron liked. It sounded a lot like Aaron's name when Viv said it at the café.

"How about Erin?" Jackson asked as they drank their coffees outside the newly built Dale head. It hadn't taken Jackson long to get the place built again, along with a few of his builder friends.

"Erin?"

"Yeah Erin." Jackson confirmed.

"But it sounds like my name." Aaron told him. He'd just brought their coffees from the café were Viv had once more pronounced his name "Airin."

"Only when Viv says it." Jackson laughed. "She still hasn't mastered your name then."

"No." Aaron scowled. He was fed up of her calling him that, he'd tried to get her to pronounce his name correctly so many times.

"At least she's not calling you Ronnie." Jackson joked. They'd been at the woolpack with Adam when they some how got into a discussion about them getting old. Adam had joked that Aaron could adopt the old man's name of 'ronnie' when he hit fifty. He'd received a fatal look from Aaron all night as Jackson continued to laugh and find it funny. He'd started calling him Ronnie just to wind him up.

"Thought we were talking about Dizzys name." Aaron said trying to advert the conversation back to their unborn daughter. The reason why Aaron had called her Dizzy was all down to Freddie. He'd seen the scan pictures of her and complained that it made him dizzy trying to work out the outline of her in the unclear black and white picture. The name had just stuck from then on.

Jackson laughed. "Well, like I said. I like Erin."

"Erin it is then." Aaron agreed, finished his coffee and standing up from the back of Jackson's work van.

"Hey! What about middle names?" Jackson asked, Freddie had at least two.

"Just throw in our mother's names." Aaron shrugged off as if it were nothing. It made Jackson smile at the gesture. He'd never show it but Aaron was a big softie deep down, he knew how much it would mean to them. "Erin Chastity Hazel Livesy-Walsh."

"I like it." Jackson beamed before muttering under his breath. "Freddie and Erin Livesy-Walsh."

Aaron was eight months gone and bigger than he ever had been when he'd been carrying Freddie. Pearl had told him that with expecting a girl you often were bigger. It was more exhausting as well. He'd packed in work a few weeks ago, unable to get through the back pain and constant tiredness. He'd snapped at Freddie twice in one day the other week and had immediately felt bad. He didn't mean to take it out him. He spent most of his time sitting on the sofa in the lounge as everybody whizzed round him, wearing huge hoodies in the sweltering summer heat. Trust Aaron's luck to be going through the last stages of the pregnancy in august, when the summer heat had reached it's peak.

Jackson had just been to collect Freddie from a pool party at one of his friend's houses. An excited Freddie had ran straight into the lounge and launched himself on top of Aaron. Nobody had told Freddie that Aaron was carrying his little inside of him, he was expecting her to arrive like they said. Just appear one day.

"Woah Freddie, watch it." Aaron sighed as he carefully moved Freddie off of him.

Freddie looked up at him a little hurt. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Aaron told him with a smile to assure.

"Then why are you off work and lying on the sofa." Freddie said. He wasn't stupid, he was six now and seemed to have matured a lot. He reminded him of Noah when he was his age. At fifteen he was long past the stage.

Aaron looked at Jackson. 'need a little help here' he screamed out in his head.

"Because. . . daddy's a little tired. That's all." Jackson explained.

"Oh." Freddie said simply before launching himself off the sofa and about to grab his Ds that he got for his birthday a few months back.

"You can play with that later!" Jackson told Freddie. "Bath and dinner and then Ds."

"Dad!" Freddie whailed.

"Now. . ." Jackson warned with a sigh.

With one of Aaron's glares Freddie stormed upstairs to the bath Jackson had waiting for him.

"He's getting more and more like you!" Jackson teased as he sat himself down next to Aaron.

"That's a gift." Aaron smirked.

"Let's just hope little Dizzy inherits some of my traits eh?" Jackson joked. "I just pray to god she doesn't get your chavy dress sense. What are the chances of having two children with my stylish-."

"Hey!" Aaron exclaimed mocking hurt the days had long gone when he tucked his trackies into his socks!

"Suppose you're getting better." Jackson teased as he looked his boyfriend up and down. He was back to wear trackies again, only because there weren't a pair of jeans that fitted around the bump that was now Aaron's stomach. He'd gone back to hiding it with huge hoodies again, but Jackson could forgive him, as long as binned them as soon as he gave birth.

"Watch it . . ." Aaron growled lovingly before Jackson captured him in a kiss.

A/N – Oh my god, I'm on a roll today with this fanfic! Third update of the day! Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think! And thank you Clerky for the lovely review, I did hope Baby blue would focus more on the emotional side than the physical.


	27. Chapter 27

"Jackson! Can you get me a drink please?" Aaron called out from his place in their bed. It was the middle of the day and Aaron had yet to surface. He'd been put on bed rest by the doctor after his high blood pressure. They didn't want to risk causing harm to the baby so Aaron had quite happily taken up the majority of the past week in bed ordering Jackson around like a slave. Jackson hadn't been to pleased after, he swore he'd burned off calories as he ran up and down the stairs fetching and carrying for Aaron. He knew he was taking the piss most of the time. Enjoying watching his boyfriend suffer.

"Hang on a minute!" Jackson hollered up the stairs with a roll of his eyes.

"Jackson!" Aaron whined, he was hot and needed something to quench his thirst.

"In a minute!" Jackson snapped, he was busy preparing dinner.

"Still ordering you around then?" Rhona laughed as she breezed through from the surgery.

"Treating me like a slave more like." Jackson sighed.

"What drink does he want? I'll go take it up to him." Rhona offered, waiting for Jackson's response.

"Thanks, just get him a water. That will be fine." Jackson answered her without turning his back as he fiddled about with the saucepans on the cooker.

Rhona filled a clean glass full of tap water and headed for the stairs. She hadn't seen much of Aaron since he'd gotten back from the hospital after Jackson and Paddy had insisted he went to get checked out after Jackson saw Aaron experiencing abdominal pains as they walked Clyde. He had then admitted he was feeling rather sick and had a headache later at the hospital after Jackson kept pressuring him to be honest with them. It had worried Jackson. He now watched over Aaron whenever he could. He didn't want the baby or Aaron experiencing a horrible birth like Freddie's again.

"Knock, Knock." Rhona said as she walked through the open door of the young men's bedroom.

"Thanks." Aaron smiled as she passed him the drink. He took it and gulped it down, thankful for the cool liquid. He was lying on top of the bed, in his usual trackies and hoodie. It was too hot to lay underneath the duvet. Then again, it was too hot to be wearing a hoodie or trackies. Shorts and t-shirt would be appropriate attire for the weather. But how Aaron was feeling right then, it was the last thing he wanted to be seen dead in.

Rhona sat on the bed beside feeling as though Aaron needed company. She just wore a pair of jeans and shiffon navy top, sensible clothing. "It's too hot to be wearing those isn't it!" She exclaimed as she pinched his hoodie and pulled it lightly.

Aaron shrugged out of grasp. "I'm comfortable."

Rhona raised an eyebrow. "You're too hot."

"I'm fine." Aaron argued.

Rhona made a noise to show she didn't believe a word with her eyebrow still raised. "

"Don't you have a surgery to run?" Aaron suggested to make her go away.

"It just so happens that I do." Rhona smiled. "At least the patients are more cheerful than you, even the moody cows."

Aaron rolled her eyes.

Rhona was met by Jackson on her way into the kitchen.

"You didn't try and get him to get out of that hoodie did you?" Jackson laughed at her bravery.

"I did, little silly of me." Rhona admitted.

"He won't get out of it. He even wears one to bed." Jackson told her.

Rhona's eyes widened. The whether was too hot for that. No wonder he drank loads. He must be sweltering in those clothes. "Well it's nearly over now." Rhona assured him.

"Thank god!" Jackson laughed.

She was right! It was nearly over. That night after they'd been lying in bed just over three hours, Aaron tossing and turning trying to get comfortable and keeping Jackson awake, he couldn't take it any longer. His back felt like it was on fire. The only way he could describe it was as thought somebody was ripping out his lower spinal cord slowly and ever so painfully. It made him yell out as he tried to turn over. He'd gotten Jackson's attention straight away.

"What? Aaron what is it?" Jackson asked alarmed as he flicked on the bedside lamp.

"Argh!" Aaron yelled out once more, sweat appearing on his forehead and not just because of the heat. "I think- Argh! I think Dizzy is coming!"

"What?" Jackson asked stunned for a moment.

"Don't just lay there!" Aaron growled.

"Okay, just keep calm." Jackson told him as he hopped out of bed and began pulling on a set of clothes.

"I'm trying! But until you feel like your having you spinal cord ripped out from behind you, then can you tell me how to feel!" Aaron snapped as he sat up in bed.

Jackson didn't answer Aaron. He pretended to ignore it as he pulled the overnight bag he'd packed for them a month ago from under the bed and searched for a clean set of clothes for Aaron.

While Aaron got himself changed, Jackson went to go alert Paddy about it all and call their mothers. They already had a plan set in place. Rhona had agreed to look after the boys while they went to the hospital. Once Jackson called Hazel and Chas, Paddy got dressed and went to pick them up. Why couldn't Aaron have the baby at a more sensible hour? When they were all dressed and ready to fly out the door, not silly a clock in the morning.

At the hospital Aaron seemed now better, the pain just intensified with each shoot of pain coursing through his back. It was unbelievable how much pain he was in. The doctors decided to go straight ahead with a c-section when the checked him over. He didn't care, as long as it would be over. He couldn't go through much more of it. Like last time, Jackson was allowed to attend, he went away to get dressed into the typical scrubs as they prepared Aaron. He'd never felt so grateful before until they injected the epidural into him. As soon as it started to work in his system he felt bliss.

The next time Aaron saw Jackson it was in surgery. It was like de ja vu. He just hoped it didn't have the same ending. Freddie had had such a bad start to life. He didn't want the same for their little girl.

"You're doing great." Jackson assured him a smile as he stared into his eyes.

Aaron didn't say anything back, he just smiled weakly trying to push all the worry to the back of his mind.

The next thing the room was filled with an almighty cry. That was it.

She was there.

In a matter of minutes the nurses had checked her over and were placing her onto his chest for a few minutes wrapped up in white blanket.

"She's perfect." Aaron whispered as she gazed at her. He felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth. He was turning soft.

"Isn't she." Jackson agreed as he stroked her chin just before they took her away again.

He could have done without the party afterwards though. Not fifteen minutes out of surgery and Hazel, Chas and Paddy were all crowding into their room, dying to see little Erin. She was asleep in the cot beside his bed, swaddled in a pink blanket and a little white hat on her head. She had a full set of curly hair like Jackson already.

"What's her name then?" Hazel asked, as he cooed over the baby girl. "You haven't told anybody yet."

"Well. . ." Jackson started. "I think you two will like it. We've named her Erin Chastity Hazel."

Tears had welled up in both grandmothers eyes, overwhelmed by the gesture.

"And before you say anything the first name was only my idea. The rest was his." Jackson informed them as he waved a hand to a sleepy Aaron who attempted to glare back at him.

"Awwh Aaron!" Chas cried as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Ah watch it." Aaron groaned.

A/N – Another update! Hope you enjoy. High chance you won't be getting another till Friday, sorry guys. Let me know what you think! Reviews have been fantastic sofa!


	28. Chapter 28

Just to make sure the Doctors had kept both Aaron and Erin in hospital for a couple of nights to make sure everyone was healthy and where they should be to recovery. Erin was beautiful healthy baby girl who was constantly surrounded by her grandmothers. Aaron had taken the opportunity of resting while Hazel and Chas looked after little Erin. He was exhausted and adamant that it would never happen again. Two were enough! Jackson had eventually managed to tear himself away from them both to look after their son, giving Rhona the chance to meet the extra edition to their family. Aaron was thankful to be going home after the second morning of lying around in the hospital room he'd been given. Even though his stitches made it difficult for him to move around, he shoved it to the back of his mind along with the lingering back pain and done his best not to repeat history with Erin.

"Hey Aaron, I can do that if you want. You must be tired." Jackson said as he caught Aaron walking downstairs with Erin in his arms heading towards the bottles.

"No it's fine. I want to." Aaron assured him, persisting with the task. "What's the time?" He'd been so disorientated lately. He'd been napping whenever he got the chance. Erin would constantly cry when you put her down.

"Just gone half 2." Jackson said looking at his watch.

"When you picking Freddie up from school?" Aaron asked forgetting it was the school holidays. He hadn't seen Freddie since he'd gotten home. He wondered where he was and had just come to the conclusion he was at school, James hadn't been at home either.

"Aaron, it's the school holidays." Jackson laughed. "Rhona and Paddy have taken James and Freddie to the play centre in Hotton."

"Oh right." Aaron shrugged as he took a seat at the kitchen table to feed Erin.

"They'll be back before dinner time. Then Freddie can see his little sister for the first time." Jackson told him.

"Yeah." Aaron mumbled as he centered all his attention his little girl in his arms while she drank the milk formulae.

By the time five a clock arrived Rhona, Paddy and the boys stumbled through the lounge door. Both adults looked rather tired after a day spent with the boys at the play centre in town and an ice cream afterwards which was then swiftly followed by a kick about at the local park. Paddy had been the one forced to entertain the boys for the last activity, he was worn out. But the boys didn't look as though they were. They had begun to set up the Xbox in the lounge when Jackson strolled through to greet them.

"Alright everyone!" Jackson greeted.

Paddy slumped down onto the sofa for effect and let out a sigh as he began to take his coat off. Rhona gave her partner the roll of her eyes followed by a smile as she went into the kitchen to make them a well earned cup of tea.

Jackson laughed. "Freddie can you come with me please?" Jackson asked his son. He was eager for Freddie to meet his little sister. They hadn't fully explained the situation to Freddie. Understandably they couldn't, how could you to a six year old? However, Freddie had been just as excited as they were, they had all tried to get him involved where they could.

They were sitting in the kitchen now, Jackson had asked him to sit down with him. So he could explain everything carefully. It was a huge change for the young boy, to once be a single child to be an older brother. He had a lot of responsibility now.

"You know were told you that you're getting a baby sister?" Jackson started carefully.

Freddie nodded.

". . . and you know your dads been a way for a couple of days." Jackson stated before he continued. "Well he was collecting your little sister." He paused for a moment to allow Freddie to take it all in.

"Where is she now?" Freddie asked excitement growing inside of him.

"Upstairs with your dad. Do you want to go meet her?" Jackson asked not helping the huge smile spreading across his face.

He didn't need an answer, the six year old had soon jumped to his feet and hurtling his feet up the stairs quicker than Jackson. Freddie had burst into Aaron and Jackson's room, just as Jackson had reached the top of the stairs. Aaron was lying asleep on the bed with little Erin in her cot at the end. He was exhausted.

"Now be ever so quiet." Jackson whispered to their son as they crept over to the cot.

Freddie placed his hands on the bars of the cot and peered in through the gaps to see his little sister. Erin was lying awake contently flailing her little limbs around, dressed in a pink baby grow.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jackson asked Freddie. "Give her a cuddle?"

Freddie looked little scared at the suggestion. "She's small!"

"Don't worry, you won't hurt her." Jackson assured him. "Come here."

Jackson picked Freddie up under his arms and lifted him on the bed beside Aaron's sleeping form. He pulled him towards the headrest so he had support behind his back and placed a pillow on his lap before going back over to the cot. He picked little Erin up and gently lowered her into Freddie's arms. He looked at Erin transfixed by his little baby sister in his arms. Quietly Jackson took his phone from his back pocket and took a picture of the first moment Erin and Freddie were together, just as Erin rubbed a hand clumsily along her temple and Freddie grinned at the action.

Perfect.

A/N – Another update, like I promised. This is the end of this sequel. But however, I am thinking of doing another follow on story to this. There's so much I feel I need to cover. So tell me what you think. Thank you reviews so far! They've been great, and I'm always grateful for those who point out an era. I hope to think that I try to sort it out as soon and correct all eras made. So thank you. Please Read and review!


End file.
